Black Dahlia
by out.of.the.b0x
Summary: Kasus tahun 1947, ditutup dengan sepucuk surat. Kasus tahun 1962, dibuka dengan sesosok mayat. Kasus yang terbangun setelah 15 tahun berlalu, kini menjadi tugas detektif Carriedo untuk mencari tahu. Collab are.key.take.tour/ry0kiku. AU. GORE/YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:** Hai! Salam kenal semuanya~ Saya author baru di fandom ini. Mohon bantuannya~ #slapped Siapa bilang saya ini anak baru? Ini adalah account collab antara **ry0kiku **dan **are. key. take. tour**. Gara-gara percakapan gaje di twitter, muncul ide untuk menggabungkan sejarah dengan crime. Muncullah account freak satu ini.

**Disclaimer:** Karakter masih kepunyaan Hidekazu Himaruya. Authors tidak mengambil untung sama sekali dari fanfiksi ini. Beberapa karakter OC seperti Indonesia dan Malaysia sepertinya masih belum official jadi... itu milik bersama? O.o #ngek

**Warning:** AU. Pemakaian nama manusia. Pembunuhan dengan deskripsi yang sangat amat jelas. Sho-ai dan straight bertebaran. Pairing bermacam-macam bertebaran. Berdasarkan pada pembunuhan kisah nyata yang belum terpecahkan sampai sekarang.

* * *

><p>Tanggal 15 Januari 1947.<p>

Leimert Park, Norton 39th, Los Angeles.

Seorang wanita muda bernama Elizabeth Short ditemukan tewas dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Tubuhnya terbelah dua di bagian pinggang. Mulutnya disobek sampai melebar dari telinga ke telinga. Luka di seluruh bagian tubuh moleknya. Di pergelangan tangan, kaki, dan lehernya terdapat jeratan tali dan bekas-bekas ikatan.

Namun, satu hal yang paling mengherankan sekaligus mengerikan; sama sekali tak ada darah di sekitar tempat ia ditemukan. Tubuh pucat terbelah itu terbaring begitu saja beralaskan rerumputan kehijauan. Bersih, seolah-olah korban tak pernah mengeluarkan darah.

Seolah-olah korban dibunuh di tempat lain sebelum dibuang ke taman terpencil tersebut.

Tersangka berjumlah ratusan—bahkan ribuan kabarnya dipanggil untuk diinterogasi. Tak satu pun dari mereka dinyatakan sebagai pelakunya. Interogasi panjang terbuang percuma. Hasilnya nihil.

Penyelidikan tak berbuah sama sekali. Hanya media massa dan para pemburu berita yang dipuaskan oleh berita luar biasa hangat yang awet sampai bertahun-tahun ke depan.

Dan untuk meningkatkan rasa tertarik masyarakat akan kasus ini, media massa memberikan julukan unik pada sang gadis muda yang menjadi korban. Julukan yang kemudian menginspirasi begitu banyak film dan novel untuk meminjam namanya:

**Black Dahlia.**

Untuknya, Elizabeth Short, sang calon aktris yang mendaki karir perlahan-lahan di Hollywood. Wanita muda berparas jelita dengan rambut hitam dan balutan _dress_ hitam, nama **Black Dahlia** diberikan.

Wanita muda yang meregang nyawa di tangan pembunuh berdarah dingin, malang baginya misteri kematiannya tak pernah terpecahkan. Tak ada pelaku yang ditahan di balik bui. Tak ada tersangka yang diadili. Yang ada hanyalah sepucuk surat dari sang pembunuh. Surat sederhana, disertai dengan satu buah boks penuh dengan barang-barang milik sang calon aktris—termasuk di dalamnya barang privat seperti akte kelahiran. Surat sederhana yang ditulis bukan oleh tangan, melainkan dari rangkaian potongan huruf di koran:

_**Los Angeles Examiner**_** and 0THER **_**Los Angeles PAPERs**_**.**

_**HERE!**_** is 'Dahlia's beloN_G_**_**ings**_**. LETTER tO **_**F0LloW.**_

Tak ada sidik jari ataupun petunjuk yang bisa digunakan. Kembali misteri berakhir tanpa jawaban.

Spekulasi pun bermunculan. Pembunuhan berantai, kah? Sayangnya, korban yang dibunuh persis dengan cara ini hanyalah Miss Short seorang. Tak ada korban-korban berikutnya.

Sampai tahun 1962.

Pembunuhan keji terjadi di Central Park, New York City. Di bawah matahari musim dingin, terdengar jeritan kencang seorang wanita. Matanya membelalak ngeri saat berhadapan dengan mayat yang terbelah dua. Wajah pucat yang dihiasi 'senyuman'. Luka goresan mewarnai tubuh molek korban.

Dan kembali misteri **Black Dahlia** terbongkar.

* * *

><p>Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya<p>

Black Dahlia © out. of. the. b0x

* * *

><p><em>Aku tak akan pernah bisa bersamanya.<em>

_Kebodohan yang sangat menyedihkan, saat ia ada dalam genggamanku dan kubiarkan dia lepas begitu saja._

_Sakit rasanya melihat senyum yang semula tertuju untukku sekarang beralih untuknya._

_Aku tak bisa hidup begini terus._

_Duniaku hancur tanpanya._

_Lebih baik aku mati saja._

_Atau mereka saja yang mati._

* * *

><p>Deretan mobil polisi tampak berjejer sepanjang Central Park. NYPD mengawasi perimeter, mencegah siapa pun masuk ke lingkaran kuning. Para pengunjung yang semula menikmati keindahan musim gugur Central Park terpaksa diungsikan. Semuanya demi penyelidikan menyeluruh yang dilaksanakan oleh pihak kepolisian.<p>

"Sadiq! Hei, Sadiq!" jerit seorang pria berambut putih, melambai-lambai memanggil seorang polisi berpostur tinggi dengan rambut ikal mengenakan jaket tebal berwarna cokelat. Sang pemuda menyeruak di tengah kerumunan wartawan yang haus mencari berita, melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang bahkan polisi sekalipun masih belum berani untuk menspekulasikannya.

Lelaki bernama Sadiq Adnan, seorang Inspektur Divisi Pembunuhan NYPD menoleh ke arah asalnya suara. Mata cokelatnya menyipit, mencari-cari asalnya suara yang entah dari mana. Beruntung, rambut putih laksana salju itu tampak sangat mencolok di antara kerumunan. Ia segera memberi isyarat kepada anak buahnya untuk menepikan para wartawan, memberikan jalan bagi si pemuda yang dengan penuh syukur langsung berlari menghampiri sang atasan.

"Akhirnya!" seru si pemuda berambut putih itu lega. Ia menghela napas panjang dan melirik wartawan yang semakin merapat di garis polisi. Kilatan lampu _blitz_ dan seruan sarat akan pertanyaan terumbar sepanjang garis kuning. Beberapa tampak memaki-maki polisi yang bungkam, kesal karena tak dapat bahan berita. "Beringas sekali di sana..."

Sadiq mendongak dengan gaya santai dan cueknya lalu kembali melengos ke jalan setapak Central Park. "Wartawan bukanlah yang harus kita perhatikan sekarang, Gilbert." katanya, mata madunya perlahan menyipit dalam keseriusan yang jarang terlihat. "Kita punya permasalahan yang lebih runyam di sini."

Sadar akan situasinya, Gilbert Beilschmidt, sang polisi berambut putih salju dan mata semerah rubi, menegakkan tubuhnya. Ekspresinya menegang seketika saat atasannya menyinggung tentang kasus yang sedang mereka hadapi sekarang. Sebuah kasus yang membuat bukan hanya kepolisian, tapi juga media, gempar luar biasa. Sebuah kasus yang membuat Sadiq Adnan, inspektur yang terkenal oleh sikap santainya, menguarkan ekspresi serius yang tergolong langka. Kasus yang sebentar lagi akan dilihatnya sendiri dengan mata kepala.

Tak butuh perjalanan jauh dari tempat Gilbert tadi datang untuk mencapai lokasi kejahatan. Keduanya sekarang berhenti tepat di samping mayat. Para petugas forensik sibuk memotret kondisi tempat kejadian dan detektif sibuk menyelidiki barang bukti yang ditemukan. Semua orang sibuk berkegiatan di tengah seorang mayat wanita muda, tergolek tanpa nyawa di tengah rerumputan hijau taman.

Untuk pertama kalinya Gilbert melihat langsung mayat tersebut. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam karirnya di dunia kepolisian, sang pemuda bermata rubi merasa gejolak mengerikan di perutnya. Detik berikutnya, isi makanan dari tadi malam tertumpah ruah keluar lewat mulutnya.

Sadiq menatap jijik bawahannya yang muntah-muntah di tong sampah taman. "Aku sudah bilang untuk tidak makan apa-apa, kan?" gumamnya, setengah bersimpati setengah menyalahkan sang bawahan.

Gilbert terbatuk-batuk. Ia mengelap mulutnya dengan sapu tangan sebelum mendelik ke arah atasannya itu. "Siapa sangka kalau mayatnya akan separah itu..." gumam si albino sambil menyeka peluh di dahinya. "Benar-benar tidak _awesome_ sekali sampai muntah begini..."

"Ah. Banyak mengeluh, kau. Cepat bersihkan mulutmu dan bantu Antonio juga Francis. Kau mau permen untuk menghilangkan bau mulutmu?" Sadiq menjulurkan sekotak permen mint dari dalam saku jaketnya.

Dengan penuh rasa terima kasih, Gilbert langsung mengambil dua butir permen putih kehijauan itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. "_Danke_. Aku segera ke tempat Antonio kalau begitu." Dilemparkannya kotak permen itu kembali ke tangan atasannya sebelum menegakkan diri dan menebar pandangannya ke daerah sekitar.

Dia mencari sahabat sekaligus rekannya sesama detektif, Antonio Carriedo. Mata rubinya sibuk mencari-cari di antara polisi berpakaian seragam dan forensik yang sibuk berlalu-lalang mengerubungi mayat yang terbelah dua itu bagaikan ngengat mengerubungi cahaya lampu. Ia mengerang kesal sekaligus jijik saat matanya lagi-lagi bertumbuk pada sosok mengenaskan yang terkapar di rumput.

Seorang wanita muda dengan pakaian yang sudah tak jelas bentuknya tergeletak di sana. Setengah tubuh bagian atasnya ada tak jauh dekat semak belukar sementara bagian tubuhnya yang bawah berada sekitar dua meter dari tubuh bagian atas. Luka sayat dan pukulan ada pada sekujur tubuh korban, membuat kulit putih mulus itu ternodai dengan warna merah dan biru keunguan yang mengerikan. Parasnya cantiknya terbingkai gelombang rambut berwarna kecokelatan, lengkap dengan sayatan yang merobek bibirnya. Mengukir sebuah senyuman mengerikan dari telinga ke telinga.

Sebentar... perempuan ini tampaknya sangat akrab di mata Gilbert...

"_Mon ami_ Gilbert!" Aksen Prancis yang begitu kental terdengar dari arah belakang. Di sana, seorang pria berambut pirang sebahu tampak tersenyum santai dan melambaikan tangan pada Gilbert. Tak jauh dari pria itu, berdiri seorang pemuda berkulit gelap. Yang sedari tadi dicari-cari olehnya.

Keduanya berjalan mendekatinya, berjengit saat tindakan itu membuat mereka mau tak mau berada semakin dekat dengan mayat. Hanya dalam sekali lihat, Gilbert tahu bahwa sepasang mata biru dan hijau itu sebisa mungkin menghindari menatap pemandangan barbarik satu itu. Melihat reaksi yang sama dengannya, Gilbert hanya bisa tersenyum pahit.

"Kukira hanya aku yang tak kuat melihat kondisi mayat," gumam si albino, mati-matian berusaha untuk tidak lagi melirik tubuh mengenaskan yang terkapar di dekatnya. "Ternyata kalian yang sehari-hari sudah berjibaku dengan mayat juga sama saja."

"Aku sampai muntah tiga kali." aku sang pria berambut pirang. Ia menutupi mulutnya dengan sapu tangan mahal dengan renda menghias di tepiannya. "_French toast_ tadi pagi sukses keluar utuh dari mulutku dan meluncur ke tempat sampah."

Gilbert menggumam tak jelas dan dengan berat hati melirik korban. Ia hanya bisa bertahan beberapa detik menatap tubuh yang terbelah dua. Nyalinya langsung ciut saat melihat usus dan berbagai organ dalam korban tampak berceceran. Namun, di saat itulah dia menyadari sebuah keanehan. Tak ada darah sama sekali yang terciprat di tempat kejadian. Bagaimana bisa?

"Sudah ada yang tahu identitas korban?"

"Aku tahu!" sahut sang detektif muda berkulit kecokelatan, kelewat antusias untuk ukuran sedang berada di tempat pembunuhan. Antonio Carriedo, detektif berdarah Spanyol itu mengambil buku catatannya dan membolak-balik lembar demi lembar kertas. Ia mengeluarkan jerit pelan penuh kemenangan saat berhasil menemukan apa yang ia cari. "Namanya Elizabeth Herdevary. Aktris Hollywood yang baru-baru melakukan debut di layar kaca—"

Ah, aktris rupanya. Pantas saja wajahnya terasa begitu akrab…

"—Umurnya dua puluh empat. Aku baru dapat informasi sampai situ. Kita masih harus menanyai saksi dulu."

"Kau masih mending. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa. Bayangan tentang pelakunya saja aku tak tahu..." gerutu Gilbert. Dia mengacak-acak rambut putihnya, frustrasi. Di satu sisi, dia ngeri juga membayangkan ada individu yang cukup sadis untuk melakukan tindak kejahatan seperti ini masih berkeliaran dengan bebas di kota ini…

"Lho? Bukannya pembunuhnya sudah jelas siapa?" celutuk si polisi forensik pirang, namanya Francis Bonnefoy. Kedua alisnya terangkat dan mata birunya menatap penuh kejutan.

Melihat reaksi Francis malah membuat Gilbert semakin kebingungan. Matanya berulang kali menatap Francis dan korban—sekalipun dia enggan. "Pe... Pelakunya sudah ketahuan? Secepat itu?"

Usai bertukar lirikan dengan Francis sejenak, Antonio mendesah pelan melihat teman albinonya makin kebingungan. Ia berjalan mendekati Gilbert dan merangkul sang detektif. Dia menggiring pemuda keturunan Jerman itu mendekati mayat, diikuti Francis yang ogah-ogahan di belakang keduanya. Detektif berambut cokelat berantakan itu lalu menunjuk dengan santainya ke tubuh korban. "Coba kau perhatikan bagaimana kondisi korban." katanya. "Mengingatkanmu akan sesuatu, tidak?"

Alis perak itu bertemu ketika si albino berusaha mengorek ingatannya. "Ya... Mengingatkanku betapa bar-bar-nya manusia zaman sekarang. Pada sesama, pada hewan, pada alam..."

"Bukan itu!" erang Antonio kesal, tampak tinggal sejengkal dari menjitak rekannya yang entah kenapa mendadak jadi peduli lingkungan. Ia lalu mengajak Gilbert untuk berlutut di samping mayat—ajakan yang terlalu memberatkan hati dan membahayakan pencernaan. Ia lalu menunjukkan bekas luka sayatan pada pinggang korban. Sayatan fatal yang berhasil merobek tubuh korban jadi dua bagian. "Coba lihat ini. Luka potongnya begitu rapi. Tak ada darah. Luka tubuh di sekujur tubuh mayat. Mulut korban yang dirobek. Belum lagi ini," Kali ini Antonio beringsut mendekati korban dan menunjuk pergelangan tangan korban. "Ada bekas tali pada pergelangan tangan dan kakinya, juga lehernya. Kau ingat sesuatu?"

Meski dipancing dengan detail karakteristik kondisi korban, tetap saja Gilbert tak mengerti apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh teman-temannya. Ia menggeleng perlahan, benar-benar tak terpikirkan satu nama pun di benaknya. _Jack the Ripper_? Dari segi waktu dan lokasi meleset hampir separuh dunia…

"Baiklah. Biar kuberi petunjuk." Kali ini giliran Francis yang turun tangan, melihat tanda-tanda _hint_ yang diberikan Antonio pun gagal total. "Ada dua kata. Kata pertama adalah sebuah warna dan kata kedua merupakan nama bunga."

"Aarrgh! Bisakah kalian langsung beritahu saja? Kalian membuatku yang _awesome _ini tampak bodoh, tahu!" erang Gilbert, kesal dengan sikap teman-temannya yang sok rahasia begini. Mana pakai kode-kode-an segala, berasa main kuis berhadiah saja.

Francis dan Antonio saling pandang sebelum akhirnya mereka membuka mulut bersamaan. Satu frasa terangkai dalam bisikan, meluncur dengan sedikit keraguan:

"**Black Dahlia.**"

* * *

><p><em>Kalau tak ada diinginkan lagi, tak ada gunanya manusia hidup.<em>

_Mati sajalah kalian semua._

_Mati bersama, seperti binatang dalam rumah jagal._

_Atau mati sendirian._

* * *

><p>"Sebentar... <strong>Black Dahlia<strong> bukannya terjadi di Los Angeles? Kenapa sekarang malah di New York? Itu tidak masuk akal!"

"Tapi, coba kau perhatikan kondisi korban yang sekarang dengan Elizabeth Short. Dua-duanya dibunuh dengan keji, disiksa, diperkosa, dan disekap entah berapa lama."

"Yang lebih mengerikan lagi adalah kenyataan bahwa keduanya sama-sama aktris yang sedang meniti karir. Oh, tunggu. Masih ada yang lebih mengerikan lagi—keduanya sama-sama bernama Elizabeth!"

Gilbert Beilschmidt sekarang hanya terdiam dengan mulut menganga lebar, bingung sekaligus tak percaya dengan omongan teman-temannya. Oke, semuanya memang cocok dengan kasus **Black Dahlia**, tapi mereka lupa kalau kasus itu terjadi di Los Angeles, negara bagian yang terpisah jauh dari New York. Selain itu, tahun terjadinya terlalu berbeda jauh.

"Kalian tidak _awesome_." gumam Gilbert. Mata rubinya melirik Antonio dan Francis, dua orang sahabat baiknya. Yang kini tengah duduk bersama mengelilingi satu meja dalam salah satu kantor di markas mereka. Lega rasanya, sudah berada dalam jarak aman dari mayat terbelah dua yang sungguh berpotensi membuat trauma. "Kasus **Black Dahlia** jelas-jelas terjadi tahun 1947, sementara sekarang 1962. Sudah lima belas tahun berlalu sejak Elizabeth Short tewas. Apa coba, hubungannya?"

"Siapa tahu pelaku memutuskan untuk kembali beraksi." tebak Antonio sambil mengangkat pundaknya.

"Setelah lima belas tahun? Pembunuh yang sangat tidak _awesome_ kalau sampai menunggu lima belas tahun!"

"Mungkin dia baru menemukan korban berikutnya? Ini bisa jadi semacam pembunuhan beruntun yang terencana!" sambung Francis penuh semangat. "Dia hanya membunuh calon aktris dengan nama Elizabeth dan—"

"Kalau memang benar begitu, seharusnya Elizabeth Taylor sudah tewas saat debut pertamanya, kan?"

Hening seketika. Omongan Gilbert ada benarnya juga. Kalau benar pelaku membunuh berdasarkan nama dan profesi, seharusnya sang aktris Elizabeth Taylor sudah almarhum, tak sempat menyabet piala Oscar sebagai aktris terbaik dua tahun silam.

"Aku menyerah kalau begini caranya." erang Antonio. Sang detektif lalu merebahkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan ke atas kursi kantor yang besar. "Sejak dulu saja tak ada yang bisa menangkap pelaku sebenarnya, sekarang malah muncul lagi."

"Tapi, apa menurut kalian tidak aneh?" tanya Francis. "Lima belas tahun sudah berlalu sejak kasus pertama. Kenapa pelakunya—mengutip omongan Gilbert—sangat tidak _awesome_ dan menunggu selama itu untuk membunuh korban kedua?"

Gilbert dan Antonio mengangguk mengiyakan. Alis berkerut tanda otak berputar.

"Dan lagi, di kasus **Black Dahlia** lima belas tahun yang lalu, pelakunya mengirim surat ke media. Tapi sekarang, sama sekali tidak ada surat…" Francis berucap lambat-lambat, jemari naik mengelus dagunya tanda tenggelam dalam pemikiran.

"Dan pertanyaan terbesarnya, kenapa pindah ke New York." gumam Antonio. Mata hijaunya menatap ke langit-langit kantor, berharap jawaban mengenai misteri besar ini terpampang di sana. "Kita harus segera menemukan pelakunya, sebelum media massa mulai berulah dan membesar-besarkan kasus."

Omongan Antonio lanjut dibalas dengan anggukan kepala Gilbert dan Francis. Keduanya setuju dengan pendapat Antonio. Bukan hanya sekedar antisipasi mengenai euforia masyarakat tentang kasus ini, tapi juga mengantisipasi kemungkinan korban berikutnya muncul. Sama seperti Francis, Inspektur Sadiq juga curiga kalau kasus ini masih akan berlanjut.

Berlanjut, dan tak jelas kapan akan berakhir.

Sang Inspektur juga memberitahukan para bawahannya untuk bersiap akan adanya korban selanjutnya. Instingnya sebagai seorang polisi mengatakan bahwa pembunuhan keji ini akan terus berlangsung sebelum pelakunya diamankan di balik jeruji besi.

Langkah pertama untuk menemukan tersangkanya adalah dengan mewawancarai saksi mata—orang pertama yang menemukan mayat. Ketiga detektif ini ingat betul dengan kesaksian Irunya Braginski, seorang wanita muda dengan payudara ukuran ekstra—membuat beberapa personel polisi menoleh berkali-kali, melupakan sejenak tugasnya.

"_Aku sedang lari pagi bersama dengan kedua adikku, Natalia dan Ivan. I... Ivan yang pertama kali menemukan mayat. Ia menghampiriku dan menarik tanganku ke arah rerumputan. Dia bilang, ada sesuatu yang menarik di balik semak. Ternyata..._"

Interogasi tak bisa berlanjut karena saksi mengalami trauma berat. Ia tak bisa berhenti menangis dan tak sanggup bicara. Sempat terpikir untuk menanyai dua bocah yang ikut bersama perempuan ini—Ivan dan Natalia Braginski. Tapi, rasa kemanusiaan terusik mengingat umur dua orang bocah ini.

Polisi lalu memutuskan untuk menjadikan semua kenalan nona berdarah Hungaria itu sebagai tersangka. Tak peduli meskipun daftarnya mulai menembus angka ratusan—bahkan ribuan—satu demi satu harus diinterogasi, ditanyai lebih menyeluruh. Sama seperti kasus **Black Dahlia** yang terdahulu.

Pelaku harus segera ditemukan, meskipun itu berarti kerja keras tanpa tidur.

Interogasi dijadwalkan untuk berlangsung beberapa menit lagi. Ketiga detektif ini masih enggan untuk bicara dan lebih memilih menikmati kopi masing-masing. Mereka pikir, mereka akan butuh suara cukup banyak untuk menginterogasi tersangka yang berjumlah ratusan. Dan mengingat kasus kali ini masih berhubungan dengan pembunuhan Elizabeth Short lima belas tahun lalu, polisi juga memanggil para tersangka dari kasus tersebut, membuat daftar tersangka semakin panjang saja.

Di tengah kebisuan, mereka bisa mendengarkan kesibukan dari luar kantor. Percakapan para polisi di luar ruangan terdengar lebih jelas dari sebelumnya dengan keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

Termasuk percakapan ini.

"Apa? Ada kasus lagi?"

"Ya. Kali ini korbannya laki-laki. Masih belum jelas bagaimana kondisi korban—mati atau masih hidup juga aku tak tahu. Yang jelas, lukanya cukup parah."

"Hmm... Apa menurutmu ada hubungannya dengan kasus di Central Park itu?"

"Mungkin. Entahlah, aku tak tahu. Habis, aku hanya mendengar sekelumit dari mulut Herakles. Kau ingat dia? Polisi yang kerjanya tidur terus dan gemar kucing—"

"Ya, ya. Aku ingat dia. Apa kau ingat nama korbannya?"

"Hmm... Namanya agak unik dan cukup sulit untuk dilafalkan. Kalau tak salah... Rangga."

Dua orang polisi berdarah Skandinavia itu tersentak saat sebuah pintu dibuka kasar, menampilkan sosok Antonio Carriedo dan dua orang detektif lainnya.

"Magnus, kau tadi menyebut sebuah nama... Siapa korbannya?" tanya Antonio. Suaranya pelan, nyaris tak terdengar. Namun menguarkan hawa keseriusan yang agak mencekam; cukup langka bagi detektif yang dalam kesehariannya bisa dibilang ceria berlebihan.

Magnus Densen, Kapten NYPD Divisi Pembunuhan ini melirik bingung ke arah rekannya, Emil Steilsson, meminta bantuan. Sayangnya, sang polisi berdarah Islandia itu sudah menghilang entah ke mana, membuat Magnus merutuki namanya dalam hati.

"Magnus, tolong ulangi namanya." kata Antonio, kali ini terdengar lebih jelas, meskipun nada suaranya bergetar menahan emosi. Entah emosi apa.

"Euh... Rangga." sahut Magnus lambat-lambat. "Ya... Dari apa yang kudengar, nama korbannya Rangga. Rangga... Wicaksono atau semacamnya, aku lupa."

Di titik ini, Gilbert dan Francis sudah berpandang-pandangan. Mata safir dan rubi itu melebar dalam pemahaman diikuti kekhawatiran. Antonio sebaliknya, ekspresinya tidak berubah ketika dia melontarkan pertanyaan terakhirnya. "Apa yang terjadi pada korban?"

"Kalau tak salah, sesuatu terpotong. Bagian tubuhnya ada yang terpotong dan terbelah, semacam itu."

Informasi sepotong lagi dari Magnus sudah cukup bagi Antonio untuk melesat menuju elevator dan meninggalkan gedung kepolisian. Telinganya sudah ia tulikan dari panggilan nyaring Inspektur Sadiq. Tubuhnya sudah kebal dari raihan tangan Gilbert maupun Francis yang ingin mencegah si detektif pergi sebelum interogasi dimulai.

Baginya sekarang, interogasi sudah tak penting lagi. Ia harus melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri.

Persetan dengan **Black Dahlia**.

Sampai Rangga ikut jadi korban, Antonio berjanji akan memutilasi sang pelaku dengan tangannya sendiri.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>Yak, segini dulu untuk chapter satu. Kritik, saran, maupun komen lewat ditunggu. Berhubung maket dan proposal riset tengah menanti untuk dijibaku, authors izin pamit dulu #bow Sampai bertemu di chapter baru! :DD


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: **Chapter dua dari kami berdua! Selamat menikmati~

**Disclaimer: **Karakter adalah kepunyaan Hidekazu Himaruya. Authors tidak mengambil untung sama sekali dengan pencomotan karakter tak bertanggung jawab ini :P

**Warning: **penggambaran gore di bagian paling belakang dan pairing-pairing beranekaragam.

* * *

><p>"<em>Selasa, 17 Januari 1962.<em>

_NEW YORK. Baru dua minggu berlalu semenjak tahun berganti, seisi kota sudah digemparkan oleh penemuan sesosok mayat di Central Park tadi pagi. Ditemukan pertama kali oleh seorang wanita muda dan kedua adiknya, korban disinyalir berada dalam kondisi termutilasi dengan mengenaskan. Dilihat dari kondisi korban secara keseluruhan, kasus ini menunjukkan tanda-tanda kemiripan dengan kasus lima belas tahun yang lalu yang sampai kini belum terpecahkan;__** Black Dahlia**__. Apakah ini tragedi yang berulang, atau sesuatu yang sama sekali berbeda? Ketika ditanya soal ini, pihak kepolisian masih memilih untuk bungkam. Ada pun Inspektur Sadiq Adnan dari Divisi Pembunuhan—_"

Antonio mengerang kesal, meremas koran yang tengah dibacanya lalu melemparkannya ke tempat sampah di seberang tempat duduknya. Lemparannya meleset dan koran itu hanya mengenai bibir tempat sampah sebelum mendarat di lantai, entah bagaimana bisa tergolek dalam posisi sedemikian rupa sampai judul berita menghadap ke arahnya.

_**Murder in Central Park: "Black Dahlia" Strikes Back?**_

Jemari itu naik mengacak rambut cokelat ikal, kebiasaan yang diadopsinya setiap kali tenggelam dalam pemikiran. Sungguh cepat sekali media mendapatkan bahan untuk berita—agak terlalu cepat untuk seleranya. Mayat itu ditemukan di Central Park baru tadi pagi, dan kini berita itu sudah masuk surat kabar edisi malam hari. Kemungkinan besar berita ini akan menghiasi _headline_ keesokan hari, lengkap dengan berita tambahan seperti identitas korban dan mungkin hasil wawancara sana sini. Bukan hal yang buruk tentu, tapi yang ia—dan Inspektur Sadiq serta polisi-polisi lain takutkan—publikasi berlebihan seperti ini justru berpotensi mengaburkan penyelidikan. Atau salah-salah menginspirasi orang dengan bakat psikotis terpendam. Yang mana pun, dengan berita simpang siur dan bombardir pertanyaan gencar dari pihak media, penyelidikan tidak bisa berjalan lancar.

Ngomong-ngomong soal berjalan lancar...

Mata hijau Antonio kembali melirik ke ruang rawat gawat darurat. Sudah hampir dua jam sejak ia sampai di rumah sakit dan belum mendapat kabar apa pun dari dokter. Sewaktu Antonio sampai ke rumah sakit, Rangga sudah berada di dalam ruang operasi. Apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi? Apa lukanya terlalu parah? Apa dia akan cacat seumur hidup? Apa nyawanya tak terselamatkan?

Saat sampai di rumah sakit, Antonio tahu kalau kekhawatirannya semula terlalu berlebihan. Ia sempat mengira Rangga menjadi korban berikutnya dari pembunuhan tadi pagi, terima kasih pada omongan sepotong-sepotong seorang Magnus. Luka potong yang disebut-sebut Magnus rupanya luka gores di pergelangan tangan, bukan luka potong di pinggang yang membelah tubuh menjadi dua.

Bukan hanya masalah Rangga yang membuat Antonio gelisah, tapi juga kasus yang baru saja terjadi. Mata hijaunya melirik sekilas arlojinya, alis cokelat bertemu di dahinya. Sudah berjam-jam lebih berlalu tanpa adanya kabar. Kenapa pemeriksaan kali ini begitu lama? Jangan-jangan—

Pemikiran Antonio terputus begitu sesuatu menyergapnya dari belakang, membuatnya tak bisa melihat apa-apa.

* * *

><p><strong>Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya<strong>

**Black Dahlia © out. of. the. b0x**

* * *

><p><em>Ingin rasanya kucabut kedua bola mata, kukorek isi kepala.<em>

_Apapun untuk bisa mengungkapkan penyesalan ini dengan kata-kata._

_Tetapi mau memutar waktu pun sudah terlambat, bukan?_

_Tidak ada jalan selain melangkah ke depan_

_Ke masa depan yang dinodai darah segar..._

* * *

><p>"<em>Next!<em>"

Gilbert Beilschmidt bahkan sudah tidak berusaha untuk menutup-nutupi kuap lebar, tak peduli ketika tindakannya itu membuat tersangka berikutnya—seorang pria berkacamata dengan tahi lalat di sudut bawah bibirnya—memandangnya jijik dan berdecak. Francis menendang kakinya di bawah meja, membuat isyarat dengan mata untuk menjaga norma kesopanan, terutama di hadapan tersangka yang tampaknya sangat berseni dan menjunjung tinggi keeleganan.

"Jadi, Anda adalah…?" Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali dalam sehari kalimat itu terlontarkan.

"Roderich Edelstein."

"Hmm." gumam Gilbert. Mata rubinya melirik ke kertas di atas meja dan menulis nama sang tersangka. "Pekerjaan?"

"Musisi." sahut Roderich singkat. "Dan mengelola orkestra kecil di dekat sini. Terkadang juga sesekali membantu di toko roti."

"_Mon dieu!_ Sungguh pekerjaan yang manis sekali. Anda bisa menjadi calon istri yang ba—aduh!" Francis mengerang kesakitan saat kakinya diinjak oleh Gilbert. Delik tajam dari sepasang mata merah milik sahabatnya sukses membuat sang polisi forensik membatalkan niat untuk melanjutkan kata-kata yang tadi. "Ahem. Maafkan yang barusan. Ermm jadi kalau boleh tahu, apa hubungan anda dengan korban?"

Agak susah bagi Francis untuk mempertahankan senyumnya terutama setelah kakinya diinjak oleh Gilbert. Mana dia tahu dia tidak seharusnya melontarkan komentar personal dalam sebuah interogasi dengan tersangka. Dia ini bagian forensik, bukan detektif seperti kedua sahabatnya. Dia cuma seorang forensik yang diseret ikut sesi interogasi gara-gara salah satu detektif langsung begitu saja lari Saat mendengar nama seorang Rangga Wicaksono disebut-sebut sebagai korban. Beruntung, ternyata Rangga bukan menjadi korban mutilasi kejam seperti yang mereka temukan tadi pagi; dia hanya ditemukan terkapar di rumah dikelilingi pecahan kaca dengan lengan penuh sayatan dalam. Menurut sms Antonio, kemungkinan besar dia jadi korban pencurian. Walaupun berita ini membuat mereka juga ikut lega, masih terlalu cepat bagi Dua polisi ini untuk bersantai-santai ria. Karena Antonio menolak untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit sampai dia yakin penuh Rangga tidak apa-apa, membuat Inspektur Sadiq memijat kepala.

"_Apa boleh buat. Francis, kau gantikan posisi Antonio dan berpasanganlah dengan Gilbert dalam sesi interogasi. Si bodoh itu biar aku yang urus nanti. Aku pastikan dia kena potong gaji._"

Awalnya Francis sempat menolak perintah langsung dari Inspektur Sadiq, tapi apa mau dikata. Ini perintah. Dia tak mungkin menolak perintah langsung dari atasannya.

Dan begitulah adanya. Alih-alih menghadapi mayat bisu, kini dia berhadapan dengan orang-orang dengan berbagai ekspresi dan alibi, yang semuanya tampak berpotensi sebagai penipu. Agak bersyukur sih, dirinya tidak perlu berhadapan lagi dengan mayat mengenaskan itu, tapi mendengar dan menganalisis kesaksian puluhan—mungkin ratusan—orang yang berbeda tentang satu orang korban itu bukan tidak mungkin bakal membuatnya mencabuti janggutnya karena frustrasi.

"Hoo. Jadi kau tunangannya Miss Herdevary?"

Kalimat Gilbert menyentakkan Francis kembali ke realita, ke ruang interogasi bersama si tersangka berprofesi musisi. Mata birunya menatap wajah tersangka dan catatan panjang yang sudah dibuat oleh Gilbert. Polisi berambut putih itu tampaknya sudah malas mencatat. Yang ada di catatannya sekarang adalah coretan-coretan aneh tak berarti. Francis sendiri ragu Gilbert akan mengenali apa yang ia gambar...

"Ya. Ada yang ingin kau katakan soal itu?" tanya Roderich dengan nada sombong. Dagunya terangkat tinggi, congkak.

"Hmm. Kalau begitu, kau punya cukup motif untuk membunuhnya." kata Gilbert santai sambil melingkari nama sang tersangka.

Iris violet milik sang musisi melebar dalam keterkejutan. Ia menatap Francis dan Gilbert bergantian, berharap omongan sang polisi berambut putih itu hanyalah bualan belaka. Melihat tatapan serius dari keduanya malah membuat Roderich kesal bukan main.

"Tidak masuk akal! Bagaimana saya bisa dicurigai sebagai pembunuhnya? Saya ini tunangannya!" geram Roderich.

"Justru itu. Bukannya banyak kasus di mana justru orang terdekat seperti kekasih-lah yang menjadi pembunuhnya? Karena yang paling dekat dan paling tahu jadwal korban selain keluarga tentu adalah kekasihnya." Gilbert meraih cangkir kopi dan meneguk isinya pelan-pelan, _gesture_ yang Francis berani sumpah dimaksudkan untuk memprovokasi sang tersangka.

"Ini sungguh tidak masuk akal!" jerit Roderich, frustrasi. "Di malam sewaktu Elizabeth diperkirakan terbunuh, saya sedang menginap di rumah kerabat karena kemalaman sehabis mengajar. Anda bisa minta kesaksian dia juga. Lagipula, walaupun terlihat feminin, Elizabeth gadis yang kuat dan jago bela diri. Hanya mereka dengan kekuatan fisik superior yang mampu memo… membunuhnya seperti ini…"

Francis memang bukan ahli dalam membaca ekspresi, namun perasaannya mengatakan bahwa suara Roderich yang bergetar dan mata violet yang berkaca-kaca itu asli. Dia hanya duduk terpekur sementara Gilbert menyuruh Roderich keluar dan memanggil tersangka yang masih menanti, menggumamkan sesuatu tentang "sok aristokrat nggak _awesome_ yang mewek di tengah interogasi".

Namun walaupun begitu, Francis sudah mengenal Gilbert cukup lama untuk mengetahui bahwa mereka memikirkan hal yang sama. Waktunya menyempitkan daftar tersangka ke mereka dengan kemampuan fisik berstandar tinggi.

* * *

><p>"...OUCH! <em>Verdomme,<em> Antonio! Ini aku!"

Tangan yang tadinya menutupi mata sang detektif menarik diri, berpindah lokasi mengusap abdomen yang dihujam sikut kanan sang detektif barusan.

Mengerjapkan mata yang masih kaget akan transisi pencahayaan mendadak, Antonio menoleh ke belakang, menatap si pendatang yang agak terbungkuk kesakitan. Yang adalah seorang pemuda Kaukasia tinggi besar berambut jabrik berbalut jas rapi dengan syal biru bergaris putih melingkari lehernya. Kombinasi yang agak tidak biasa, namun apabila dikenakan oleh seorang Willem van der Plast hasil akhirnya terlihat keren juga.

"...Willem? _Dios mio_, bercandamu itu tidak lucu sama sekali! Aku nyaris gagal jantung, tahu!"

Detektif berdarah Spanyol itu menggerutu, mengusap dada berusaha menenangkan jantung yang berdegup kencang. Dia baru saja membaca berita tentang kasus mutilasi mengenaskan yang pembunuhnya belum ketahuan, jangan salahkan bila dirinya paranoia berlebihan.

"Dan aku nyaris gagal ginjal." dengus Willem. Si pemuda berdarah Belanda itu masih mengusap-usap perutnya, nyeri setelah disikut. Mata hijau yang nyaris sewarna dengan Antonio melirik sang detektif dengan tatapan mencela. "Kalau seandainya aku masuk rumah sakit gara-gara ini dan tak bisa bertransaksi lagi, semua tagihan akan aku tanggungkan ke rekeningmu."

Tentu saja. Penuh perhitungan dan selalu bisa melihat celah untuk meraup keuntungan. Pantas saja imigran keturunan Belanda generasi kedua ini bisa mendapat pangkat dalam asosiasi manufaktur fiber—nama keren untuk perusahaan tekstil—yang beroperasi di tingkat dunia dalam usia relatif muda. Dan sudahkah Antonio bilang bahwa kebetulan mereka teman SMA?

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada perlu apa kau ke sini, Willem?" Antonio bertanya, dengan sengaja membanting setir menjauhi topik tentang keuangan. Uang entah mengapa selalu mengingatkannya tentang gaji lembur malam tahun baru yang belum dibayarkan. Belum lagi sewa apartemen yang ditempatinya bersama kakaknya belum terlunaskan. Serta tagihan air dan gas yang... baiklah, lupakan. Ini bukan saatnya memikirkan masalah keuangan pribadi. Permasalahan yang lebih pelik menghadang.

"Ini rumah sakit, tuan detektif. Tempat publik. Aku ke sini mengunjungi klien yang luka parah setelah kemarin lompat ke depan kereta. Orang Asia. Mungkin stres tak sanggup membayar hutang ke perusahaan." Sang pengusaha muda mengeluarkan rokok dari saku dan menyulutnya, mendelik pada suster pirang bertubuh mungil yang memandangnya takut-takut dari sisi lain gang.

"Kadang aku ragu kau ini sebenarnya pengusaha atau penagih hutang..." Antonio bergumam, diam-diam merasa simpatik pada siapa pun yang hendak dikunjungi oleh si otak celengan satu ini.

"Cukup tentangku. Kau sendiri? Setahuku detektif itu markasnya di kepolisian dan bukan di institusi kesehatan."

Antonio harus menahan hasrat untuk tidak menjedukkan kepala ke tembok terdekat. Seorang Willem kadang-kadang menyebalkan dan sinis tak tertahankan. "Ya iyalah! Aku di sini sama sepertimu, menunggui orang."

"Hoo. Kerabat?" tanya Willem, acuh tak acuh.

"Bukan. Tunangan."

Willem mengeluarkan suara batuk-batuk yang Antonio berani sumpah adalah tawa yang disamarkan.

"Kau, bertunangan? Sama siapa? Lelaki Italia judes yang kau kejar-kejar di masa SMA?" tebak Willem. Sekarang, pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu tidak ragu melepaskan tawa.

"Bukan! Lovino sudah pacaran dengan Gilbert entah sejak kapan. Masa' kau belum dengar?" desah Antonio. Ia mengangkat kedua alis matanya, mencela pengetahuan Willem yang kelewat terbatas mengenai teman-teman masa SMA-nya. "Tunanganku sekarang—"

Suara derit pintu terbuka memutus percakapan mereka. Dari balik pintu, muncul sosok berambut cokelat ikal dikuncir kuda dengan mata biru yang salah satunya dihiasi bekas luka melongok keluar. Pria itu mengedikkan dagunya yang tertutup masker saat melihat Antonio.

"Masuklah Tonio, dia sudah sadar." ucap sang dokter. Matanya sejenak tertuju pada papan hasil pemeriksaan sebelum kembali mendongak. Saat itulah ia menyadari sosok pria muda berambut pirang, berdiri tak jauh dari Antonio. "Oh, halo Willem. Apa kabar?" sapanya.

"Masih seperti biasanya, Fernando Carriedo." balas Willem diiringi anggukan kaku. Meskipun ia berteman cukup akrab dengan putra termuda Carriedo, tetap saja ia masih tak terbiasa bercakap-cakap dengan Carriedo tertua.

Kakak dari Antonio itu tergelak pelan, menurunkan maskernya dan menepi untuk memberi jalan bagi keduanya. "Tidak usah seformal itu, panggil saja aku Nando. Kutebak kau ke sini untuk menjenguk kekasihnya Tonio? Dia imigran dari Asia Tenggara, orangnya manis sekali, lho."

"_Hermano_!" desis Antonio, malu sendiri dengan sikap dan ucapan kakaknya. Wajah Antonio meledak dalam semburat merah. Detektif muda itu meninju pelan bahu sang dokter departemen gawat darurat yang hanya terbahak dan mengedip jahil ke arahnya. Keduanya tidak memperhatikan ekspresi Willem yang mengeras tiba-tiba.

"Tidak usah. Aku juga ada urusan..." gumam Willem tak jelas.

"Ayolah, usah malu-malu. Masuklah dulu. Kamu tak mau melewatkan kesempatan menggoda Tonio dan tunangannya, kan?" Fernando mengedipkan mata ke arah Antonio yang wajahnya semakin memerah.

"_Hermanooo_~~~~" erang Antonio, sebal. Matanya melirik ke arah Willem yang masih terpaku, tak bergerak. Sudah cukup Francis dan Gilbert menggodanya habis-habisan di tempat kerja saat mendengar kabar dirinya bertunangan. Antonio tak mau ada sosok baru yang menggodanya lagi. Cukup dua orang saja...

"Terima kasih tawarannya, tapi ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan—"

"Willem?"

Ketiga pasang kepala itu serentak menoleh ke arah asal suara. Di sanalah dia, berbalut gaun rumah sakit berwarna biru muda. Rambut hitam ikal membingkai wajahnya yang berkulit sawo matang, menyeret-nyeret tiang tabung infus bersamanya sampai ke pintu bangsal.

"Willem?" ulang sang pemuda. Mata abu-abu itu mengerjap, mungkin masih belum pulih sepenuhnya dari pengaruh obat.

Melihat tunangan adiknya yang belum sembuh total sudah berjalan-jalan begini membuat Fernando khawatir. "Tunggu—Rangga! Kamu belum boleh keluar dari tempat tidur! Jahitannya belum—"

Rahang Fernando jatuh ternganga di tengah-tengah kalimatnya, sementara Antonio sudah berekspresi cengok bak patung haniwa. Karena di detik berikutnya, si pemuda Asia Tenggara sudah menubrukkan dirinya ke dada Willem dan mengklaim bibirnya. Jemari sawo matang itu bertemu helai-helai pirang. Mata abu-abunya terpejam membutakan diri dari mata hijau yang melebar, yang sedetik kemudian menyipit dan tanpa peringatan, Willem sudah mendorong pemuda yang lebih kecil itu keras-keras sampai nyaris terkapar kalau saja Antonio tidak buru-buru menangkapnya.

"Willem! Apa maksudnya yang barusan?" Antonio bertanya tajam, tangannya memeluk tubuh lemah itu dengan sikap protektif. Begitu banyak ekspresi terlukis di matanya—rasa penasaran sekaligus cemburu. Bagaimana tidak? Tunangannya tiba-tiba memeluk dan mencium pria lain.

"'Apa maksudnya yang barusan'? Tanyakan ke dia, sana. Dia yang main sosor begitu saja." Mata hijau itu menatap dingin ke sosok di pelukan Antonio, tak bergeming bahkan ketika mata abu-abu itu balas menatapnya, seolah hendak mengutarakan sesuatu tanpa suara.

"Kau dan Rangga… saling kenal?" Antonio menatap bingung Willem dan Rangga, bergantian, menanti jawaban dari salah satunya. Sayang, dua orang itu terlalu sibuk bertukar pandang dengan begitu intens. Pertanyaan Antonio sama sekali tak mereka gubris. Bahkan mereka sepertinya tidak mendengar apa yang barusan ditanyakan oleh sang detektif.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Antonio, Willem memilih untuk membalikkan badan dan menyusuri gang dalam langkah-langkah cepat, lalu menghilang di balik tikungan. Ia meninggalkan ketiga orang terpana dan satu tiang infus itu menjadi objek lirikan suster-suster penasaran.

* * *

><p><em>Apa gunanya kehidupan?<em>

_Untuk bersenang-senang, bukan?_

_Apa gunanya kematian?_

_Untuk melepas beban, bukan?_

_Kalau begitu, sekarang kuberi satu pertanyaan._

_Apakah kalian merasa senang?_

* * *

><p>Dulu, Razak Wicaksono pernah sangat membenci rumah sakit, apotek, dan segala jenis institut kesehatan. Jika ditanya apa alasannya, dia akan menjawab dengan tegas tanpa keraguan; dia benci aroma obat-obatan. Dan sama seperti orang yang membenci aroma durian atau <em>nattou<em> Jepang, preferensinya ini sudah tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Karenanya, tentu sudah bisa ditebak kriteria nomor satu-nya dalam mencari pasangan—steril dari dunia medis dan segala tetek bengeknya.

Sayangnya, dunia ini seperti gemar mengerjainya.

"_Aku… sepertinya suka padamu." _

Dia setengah berlari menyusuri gang rumah sakit, sengaja bernapas lewat mulut untuk meminimalisir aroma tajam obat memasuki hidungnya. Matanya dengan tajam menyusuri satu per satu nomor-nomor bangsal, mencari kombinasi angka 3, 0, dan 5. Tiga-kosong-lima. Tiga-kosong-lima. Sederet angka keramat yang harus ia ingat untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

Nomer bangsal tempat kakaknya dirawat—untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya—harus ia ingat betul.

" _Tentunya kau ingin 'kan, Rangga suatu saat nanti harus memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'kakak'?_"

Langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu bangsal. Matanya sesaat memastikan bahwa nomernya sesuai. Ia mengangguk pelan dan jemarinya sudah menyentuh kenop, siap memutarnya sebelum terhenti seketika. Telinganya menyimak suara-suara yang sangat dikenalnya dari dalam sana.

"—sudah tidak apa-apa. Detak jantungnya normal. Dia sudah terlelap sekarang."

"Terima kasih, _hermano_. Maafkan insiden yang tadi. Nanti aku akan coba bicara lagi dengan Willem…"

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak ada yang serius. Ngomong-ngomong, Tonio, sebetulnya ada sesuatu yang dari tadi ingin kuomongkan denganmu…"

"Aku mendengarkan."

"Rangga… kau yakin betul luka-lukanya ini karena kecelakaan, Tonio?"

"Kalau bukan kecelakaan lalu apa, _hermano_?"

"Luka-lukanya… terlalu _rapi_ untuk kecelakaan. Dan dari segi frekuensi juga aku bilang agak tidak masuk di akal. Maksudku, ini sudah kelima kalinya dia dikirim ke unit gawat darurat. Menurutmu berapa kali dalam dua bulan seseorang bisa begitu sering terkena luka nyaris fatal?"

"…apakah _hermano _mengimplikasikan bahwa aku tidak bisa menjaga tunanganku dengan baik, begitu?"

"Bukan. Yang aku implikasikan adalah, kemungkinan bahwa tunanganmu ini _suicidal_."

Tidak tahan, Razak merangsek masuk ke kamar. Tak peduli ketika tindakannya itu membuat Carriedo bersaudara terlonjak. "Siapa yang berani bilang kakakku _suicidal_, hah?" tanyanya tajam. Matanya berkilat-kilat, jemarinya terkepal.

Walaupun di luar Razak memasang persona adik yang cuek dan bebal, jauh di lubuk hatinya dia mengagumi sang kakak. Seorang kakak yang menjadi kepala keluarga setelah orang tua mereka tiada. Seorang kakak yang rela meninggalkan bangku sekolah dan menapakkan kaki di jalur model semenjak usia belia demi menafkahinya dan kedua lagi adiknya, Rachel dan Raihan. Seorang kakak yang diam-diam dihormatinya. Seorang kakak yang diam-diam ia cintai sepenuh hati.

Razak tidak akan memaafkan siapa pun yang menghina kakaknya, walaupun itu dokter Fernando-satu-satunya pria selain sang kakak yang sanggup membuat dadanya sesak oleh emosi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan—ataupun tunangan sang kakak sekalipun. Tak seorang pun yang layak menghina—apalagi memvonis Rangga—_suicidal. _Kakaknya adalah individu yang tegar. Tak mungkin ia terpikir untuk bunuh diri.

Kan?

"Razak, maksudku bukan itu…" Fernando mendesah, mengulurkan tangannya ke arah si pemuda Asia Tenggara, hanya untuk menerima tamparan di punggung tangan sebagai balasannya. Mata birunya hanya bisa menatap nanar sosok Razak yang berlari keluar bangsal. Derap langkah bergaung di gang membuat suster-suster yang lewat mengernyit tidak senang.

"Susul sana," Antonio bergumam, menyenggol bahu kakaknya sembari menyeret kursi ke samping tempat tidur. "Rangga biar aku yang jaga."

Mata biru itu beredar dengan cepat ke arah infus, wajah pucat sang pasien, sebelum bertemu mata hijau adiknya. Hela napas terlepas dari sela bibir sebagai tanda menyerah. "Kalau ada apa-apa, telepon saja. Nomorku masuk di _speed-dial_, kan?"

Sebuah anggukan dari Antonio sudah cukup bagi Fernando untuk melesat keluar bangsal. Suara selop menghantam ubin terdengar makin lama makin samar.

"_Aku serius, Razak. Aku menginginkanmu. Melebihi Portugal menginginkan Malaka di era penjelajahan samudra…_

_Jadilah kekasihku._

_Signed,_

_Fernando Carriedo_"

* * *

><p>Berdiri sebuah gudang tua di Brook Avenue. Gudang terpencil yang bahkan sudah terhapus peta dan ditinggalkan orang. Hanya ada tumpukan-tumpukan peti kemas dengan isinya entah apa. Terlupakan. Tapi, setelah malam ini, gudang tersebut akan menjadi buah bibir seluruh warga New York.<p>

Di tengah-tengah tumpukan peti kemas, begitu banyak lalat berkumpul. Awalnya Feliciano Vargas, seorang pemuda Italia yang iseng masuk ke dalam gudang tersebut hanya karena penasaran dengan bercak merah di luar gudang mengira ada makanan basi yang ditinggalkan. Mungkin, makanan itu yang membuat beberapa lalat beterbangan, berdengung mengganggu. Apalagi bau busuk yang sangat menyengat dan mengganggu indera penciuman membuat sang Italia yakin betul dengan pendapatnya.

Sialnya, ia tak berharap untuk bertemu dengan pemandangan mengerikan ini.

Bukan hanya makanan basi, lalat juga menyukai mayat. Terutama yang sudah terbelah. Memudahkan akses ke organ-organ dalam yang melimpah ruah. Bagi mereka, itu jamuan yang sungguh 'wah'. Lalat berputar-putar mengitari wajah yang tanpa ekspresi, menemaninya yang terbaring sendirian dalam gudang tua. Beberapa hinggap di rambut panjangnya yang berkepang, merah darah sedikit menodai warna aslinya yang pirang. Dan tentu saja, masih tetap dengan 'senyum'_ trademark_ dari telinga ke telinga. Senyum berdarah yang mengerikan, bagai badut dari neraka.

"GYAAAAAAAAAA! LUDWIG, KAMU DI MANAAAAAAAAAA! ADA MAYAT DI GUDANG INIII!"

'Senyum' yang bahkan terlalu mengerikan untuk seorang pemuda Italia yang _notabene_ pecinta kaum hawa.

Satu lagi mayat yang terpotong dua ditemukan hanya dalam selang waktu kurang dari satu hari.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>Terima kasih banyak buat kalian yang udah mau repot-repot me-review. Dan buat kalian yang gak punya akun, sekarang kalian udah bisa review, lho~ Maaf, kami lupa meng-able-kan reviewer anon... Berhubung reviewer kemaren adalah para login, bakal dibales via review reply, ya :D

Akhir kata, ada yang mau review? Silakan beri kritik dan lain-lainnya kalau berkenan :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes: **Chapter tiga dari Black Dahlia. Diproses di tengah terjangan maket, riset, beda waktu dua jam, dan ketiduran yang berujung pada bolos kuliah #gaadahubungannyawoi Anyway, selamat membaca dan semoga menikmati~

**Disclaimer: **Karakter adalah kepunyaan Hidekazu Himaruya. Para pengarang sinting ini gak punya hak milik atau ngambil untung sama sekali dari cerita.

**Warning: **AU. Pemakaian nama manusia. Pembunuhan dengan deskripsi yang sangat amat jelas. Sho-ai dan straight bertebaran. Pairing bermacam-macam bertebaran. Berdasarkan pada pembunuhan kisah nyata yang belum terpecahkan sampai sekarang.

* * *

><p>Perlahan, sepasang mata berwarna abu-abu mengedip dan terbuka, hanya untuk berhadapan dengan plafon putih dan bau obatan-obatan yang begitu kental. Beberapa detik sepasang kelereng abu-abu itu hanya menatap nanar ke langit-langit serta lampu <em>fluorescent <em>yang terpasang di plafon, mengedip perlahan. Lambat-lambat, sang pemuda menelengkan kepala ke samping, mengamati ruangan serba putih tempat ia berada. Cukup kecil dan sederhana, tak banyak perabot. Hanya ada tempat tidur yang ia tidur, dua buah _nachtkas _mengapit tempat tidur, dan lemari kecil dengan televisi di atasnya.

Mata abu-abu itu cukup lama meneliti ruang inap yang ia tempati. Menurut dugaannya, ini adalah rumah sakit yang sama seperti sebelumnya ia dirawat. Dengan lesu, ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan melihat perban melilit di pergelangan tangan. Pemuda berambut hitam ikal itu mendesah dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Mendadak muak dengan ruangan yang ia tempati.

Saat itulah ia menangkap sosok seorang laki-laki muda berambut cokelat duduk tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya.

Mata hijau sang lelaki menatap lembut dan penuh kehangatan. "Akhirnya kau sadar juga, Rangga." bisik Antonio lembut. Ia lalu berjalan dan duduk di atas ranjang pasien. Tangannya membelai lembut, menyingkirkan helai hitam yang menghalangi mata abu-abu sang pemuda.

Rangga, pemuda berambut hitam yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur, hanya tersenyum lemah. Ia melihat begitu banyak botol minum dan gelas karton berisi kopi, serta beberapa bungkus makanan. "Kau... sudah berapa lama menungguiku?" tanyanya lemah.

"Itu tak penting." sahut Antonio. "Yang penting sekarang kau sudah sadar dan sehat." Antonio lalu merunduk dan mengecup lembut kening Rangga, merefleksikan rasa cintanya pada sang pemuda Asia. "Kau sudah merasa baikan, kan?" tanyanya.

Rangga mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih sudah mau menungguiku."

"Tunangan macam apa aku ini kalau meninggalkan tunangan sendirian di rumah sakit?" kata Antonio sambil mengacak-acak rambut Rangga, membuat sang pemuda Asia mengerang kesal lalu menepis tangannya. Antonio sendiri tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan reaksi Rangga. Model satu ini memang paling anti kalau kepalanya disentuh dan rambutnya diacak-acak. Menjaga penampilan untuk paparazzi, katanya.

Antonio terkekeh melihat tunangannya yang masih segar bugar, meski agak pucat. Sepertinya pertolongan datang pada saat yang tepat, sehingga sang kekasih berhasil terselamatkan nyawanya. Menurut pemeriksaan Fernando, luka pada pergelangan tangan Rangga cukup dalam dan serius. Bisa berakibat fatal bila tak segera disembuhkan. Mungkin, nanti Antonio harus menyempatkan diri mampir ke rumah sang model dan memeluk serta mengucapkan terima kasih pada dua orang bocah bernama Raihan juga Rachel. Kalau bukan karena mereka berdua, kakak tertua dari keluarga Wicaksono tidak akan selamat.

Bicara tentang luka...

"Rangga," gumam Antonio, agak ragu untuk bertanya. "Aku... boleh tanya bagaimana kau bisa terluka seperti ini? Sudah lima kali kau masuk rumah sakit karena 'kecelakaan' dan 'percobaan pembunuhan'. Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

Sang model berambut hitam mendengus pelan, mengejek pertanyaan Antonio. "Lima kali? Kau salah hitung, ya? Aku baru tiga kali—"

"Lima kali, Rangga." potong Antonio, tegas. "Aku sudah hitung dan Fernando juga sudah memastikannya. Lima kali kau masuk rumah sakit dengan luka yang tak wajar. Kau seperti... seperti mencoba bunuh diri." Keluar juga. Walaupun sesungguhnya Antonio tidak ingin percaya pada deduksi kakaknya—bahwa pemuda yang sudah berhubungan sekitar dua tahun dengannya ini _suicidal_—dia tidak punya cara lain untuk memastikan selain bertanya langsung pada Rangga. Dan sesuai dugaannya, raut wajah Rangga langsung berubah begitu mendengar pernyataannya.

"Bunuh diri?" ulang Rangga dengan nada suara mengejek. Ia melirik sebal ke arah Antonio, mencela sikap sang tunangan yang main tuduh seperti itu. "Untuk apa aku bunuh diri? Karirku cemerlang, aku punya uang yang banyak untuk biaya hidup adik-adikku, aku punya adik-adik yang manis, dan—tentu—kekasih pengertian yang sempurna sepertimu." Senyum seduktif tersungging di bibir sang model ketika menyebutkan poin terakhir. Ia bahkan bergerak—sedikit memaksa, mengingat tubuhnya masih lemah—untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur dan tangannya meraih untuk memeluk sang detektif. Sayang, gestur tersebut ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Antonio yang beringsut menjauh.

"Kenapa kau mencoba bunuh diri, Rangga?" tanya Antonio. Kesedihan terdengar jelas dari suaranya yang agak bergetar.

Wajar kalau ia sedih. Hubungan keduanya sudah tak bisa disebut baru lagi. Dengan hubungan yang sudah berjalan lama, Antonio merasa terkhianati dan bersalah saat kekasihnya mencoba bunuh diri. Apakah dia sebegitu sibuknya sampai tak memperhatikan ada yang mengganjal di hati sang kekasih, sampai-sampai ia terdorong untuk menamatkan hidupnya?

Yang ditanya hanya menunduk, mendadak sangat tertarik pada selimut putih polos yang menutupi tubuhnya di bagian pinggang ke bawah. Jemari itu mengepal, meremas kain putih bersih itu dalam emosi tak terbaca. "Aku tidak mencoba untuk bunuh—"

"Rangga, lukamu terlalu rapi." ucap Antonio. Nada suaranya sekarang meninggi oleh emosi yang nyaris tak terbendung. "Terlalu rapi untuk ukuran kecelakaan atau diserang oleh orang. Luka gores sepanjang pergelangan tanganmu itu melebar, Rangga. Melebar dan terlalu sejajar. Kau pasti membuat luka itu sendiri!"

"Tuduhanmu itu tidak ada dasarnya, Antonio!" jerit Rangga kesal, sumbu emosinya yang memang pendek habis terbakar oleh perkataan sang tunangan. Mata abu-abunya menatap liar ke arah Antonio, menyorotkan kekesalan. "Kau mau bilang aku mencoba bunuh diri hanya karena luka di pergelangan tanganku terlalu rapi? Terlalu melebar dan sejajar? Yang benar saja!"

"Karena sebagai detektif, aku merasakan ada yang salah dengan lukamu, terutama saat Nando menyinggungnya!" Antonio kemudian beringsut mendekat. Sorot matanya kental akan rasa khawatir, ketakutan, sekaligus sayang. Semuanya bercampuraduk dalam dua keping lautan hijau milik sang detektif. Ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya, membelai lembut helai hitam—yang mulai sedikit kecokelatan karena terlalu sering dicat dan terkena sengatan matahari New York. "Apa yang mendorongmu untuk melakukan tindakan gegabah ini? Apa ada hubungannya dengan Willem?"

Rangga mendengus pelan—entah karena kaget akan pertanyaan Antonio atau malah mengejek pertanyaan itu. "Siapa pula itu Willem..." gumamnya tak jelas, hampir tak terdengar oleh Antonio.

"Orang yang kau cium beberapa jam lalu di koridor rumah sakit." balas Antonio, agak ketus.

"Untuk apa aku mencium orang lain selain kau, Antonio?" kata Rangga sambil terkekeh. "Kau pasti mabuk. Gilbert mengajakmu minum-minum lagi, ya?"

Tak terduga, kedua tangan Antonio merengkuh pundak Rangga, mencengkeramnya dengan begitu keras sampai sang pemuda Asia meringis kesakitan. Tampak raut kebingungan dan penuh kalkulasi di mata hijau sang detektif. Ia mencoba untuk membaca raut muka sang kekasih dan terhenyak saat menemukan kebohongan di balik wajah pucat kekasihnya.

"Kau bohong..." bisik Antonio lemah. Matanya tampak begitu sedih dan tubuhnya gemetar menahan emosi. Sekarang, sang detektif berada pada dua persimpangan antara ingin memeluk Rangga dan mendesak sang pemuda untuk berterusterang atau berlari mencari Willem lalu memukuli habis-habisan pemuda pirang bertubuh besar itu.

"Apa maksudmu berbohong, Antonio? Aku tidak—"

"Aku bisa membacanya dengan jelas, Rangga." sanggah Antonio. Ia lalu menarik tubuh kurus sang model dan mendekapnya erat. Dibelainya rambut hitam ikal sang kekasih dengan penuh kasih sayang sementara bibirnya berbisik lirih, "Apa kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi, sampai semua tentangmu harus kau rahasiakan?"

Sesuatu seolah menusuk ke dalam relung hati sang model. Rasa bersalah membuatnya hanya terdiam dan malu, merasa tak pantas untuk diperhatikan seperti ini oleh detektif yang luar biasa baik ini. Tak tahu harus membalas apa, Rangga hanya balas memeluk Antonio dan menyenderkan kepalanya yang mendadak terasa berat ke pundak sang polisi.

Suara pintu kamar terbuka membuat keduanya otomatis menjauh tubuh dan menoleh panik ke arah pintu. Keduanya lalu mengehembuskan napas lega secara bersamaan saat melihat Fernando Carriedo, kakak Antonio, berjalan masuk dengan wajah kecut.

Sang dokter mendecak pelan. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk tidak mengumbar kemesraan di ruang publik?" katanya. "Bukannya aku menentang hubungan kalian atau apa, tapi tak enak kalau sampai ketahuan oleh dokter atau suster sini. Kalian berdua tahu bagaimana masyarakat secara umum memandang hubugan sesama jenis, kan?"

Benar kata sang dokter berdarah Spanyol. New York pada era ini belum bisa menerima hubungan cinta sesama jenis—laki-laki dengan laki-laki ataupun perempuan dengan perempuan. Bagi masyarakat, homoseksual adalah tabu, sesuatu yang mengerikan, dan dianggap sebagai kelainan mental. Sebagian besar juga beranggapan bahwa homoseksual sebagai bagian dari setan, terkutuk dan hina.

Itulah sebabnya hubungan mereka harus disembunyikan. Hanya sahabat terdekat dan beberapa anggota keluarga yang tahu. Sisanya tak boleh tahu sama sekali.

Fernando berjalan mendekati ranjang pasien sambil memijit-mijit keningnya, mendadak pusing. "Kejadian tadi sewaktu Rangga menghambur keluar ruangan dan mencium Willem sudah cukup mengundang pertanyaan banyak orang di ruang jaga. Aku jadi terpaksa berbohong dan mengatakan bahwa kejadian tadi terjadi karena pengaruh obat, halusinasi atau semacamnya. Beruntung mereka percaya..."

Antonio mengerling ke arah Rangga, mencoba untuk melihat reaksi sang pemuda Asia saat Fernando menyinggung mengenai ciuman tadi. Sang detektif mengerenyitkan kening saat melihat ekspresi Rangga yang seperti orang kebingungan. Apa tunangannya ini mengatakan kenyataan bahwa ia tak mengenal siapa itu Willem? Apa benar dia hanya berhalusinasi? Lalu, kenapa sebelumnya kebohongan tampak jelas di wajah sang model?

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana Razak?" tanya Antonio, sadar kalau Fernando tadi keluar ruangan untuk mencari Razak. Sekarang, kakaknya itu kembali seorang diri tanpa seorang pemuda berambut hitam mengekor di sampingnya.

"Razak tadi ke sini?" tanya Rangga, kaget.

"Ya. Tapi, hanya sebentar. Ia lalu pergi entah ke mana." sahut Antonio dan kembali mendongak, menatap kakaknya yang tampak stres. Kening sang detektif berambut cokelat mengerenyit ketika melihat wajah sedih sang kakak. "Um... Sepertinya kalian bertengkar, ya?"

Fernando hanya mendesah panjang dan mengibaskan tangannya. "Tak penting." Sang dokter berambut panjang itu lalu tersenyum dan menatap pasiennya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Rangga? Sudah lebih baikan? Apa ada yang sakit? Kau pusing atau semacamnya?"

Rangga menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum lemah. Ia menunduk, memperhatikan pergelangan tangannya yang terluka sementara Fernando sibuk memeriksa selang infus dan denyut nadi pasiennya. Sementara itu, Antonio beranjak dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju kursi yang semula ia duduki. Ia mulai mengemasi barang bawaannya dan membuang bekas makanan serta minuman ke tempat sampah.

Rangga yang memperhatikan Antonio yang beres-beres tampak bingung dan mengerenyitkan kening. "Kau... Mau pergi?" tanya Rangga ragu. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah dan kehilangan pada nada suaranya. Mata abu-abunya menyorot sedih. "Sekarang?" tambahnya dengan suara tercekat.

"Ya." sahut Antonio singkat, masih sibuk mengemasi barang bawaannya. "Saat aku menungguimu, aku sempat menelepon ke kantor, menanyakan tentang kasus. Dan kata Gilbert ada mayat baru yang ditemukan di Brook Avenue. Aku sudah berjanji untuk segera ke tempat kejadian dan membantu polisi setelah kau sadar." Antonio menyambar _trench coat _dan tas kerjanya lalu berbalik. Senyum kecil tersungging di wajah sang detektif ketika melihat kekasihnya yang begitu sedih. Ia berjalan menghampiri ranjang dan mengecup bibir pucat sang kekasih. "Aku segera kembali."

Sang detektif melambaikan tangannya, mengucap salam perpisahan sementara kepada dua orang yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya. Meskipun banyak hal yang berenang-renang dalam pikirannya mengenai Rangga—mengenai luka tak normal sang kekasih dan insiden ciumannya dengan Willem di lorong rumah sakit—Antonio harus memfokuskan pikiran pada kasus yang akan ia hadapi. Apalagi saat mendengarkan deskripsi Gilbert di telepon:

"_Mayat lagi, Antonio. Terpotong seperti mayat Miss Herdevary. Kali ini seorang aktris bernama Elizabeth Mona. Cepat kau ke tempat kejadian setelah pacarmu yang model itu sadar."_

* * *

><p><strong>Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya<strong>

**Black Dahlia © out. of. the. b0x**

* * *

><p><em>Pengecut. Penakut. Busuk.<em>

_Kamu, kamu, dan juga kamu._

_Kalian semua tidak pantas untuk hidup._

_Kalian pantasnya terbujur kaku._

_Mati, membusuk seperti sampah._

* * *

><p>Antonio berjalan terburu-buru menuju sebuah gudang tua di Brook Avenue. Ia sudah terlambat setengah jam dari waktu yang ia janjikan. Kadang, jalanan kota New York tak bisa diprediksi dan sangat menyebalkan. Kalau begini, Inspektur Sadiq Adnan pasti akan marah besar.<p>

Sang detektif berambut cokelat mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat sosok tinggi sang inspektur tampak membayangi pintu masuk gudang, bersama dengan dua orang temannya. Ia mendesah kesal sambil merunduk, melewati garis kuning polisi. Beruntung wajahnya cukup dikenal oleh polisi-polisi yang bertugas, sehingga ia tak usah repot-repot mengeluarkan kartu identitasnya.

"Kau terlambat, Carriedo." kata Inspektur Sadiq, tepat saat Antonio berhenti di sampingnya dengan napas tersengal-sengal. "Forensik hampir selesai menyusuri seluruh tempat kejadian perkara. Sudah bolos interogasi, kau nekat terlambat datang ke tempat kejadian perkara. Kelewatan."

Antonio menarik napas panjang, berusaha menenangkan diri setelah berlari cukup jauh dari tempat ia memarkir mobilnya. "Soalnya Rangga masuk rumah sakit dan baru sadar tadi, jadi—"

"Ya, ya. Gilbert dan Francis sudah menceritakan tentang sahabatmu yang kecelakaan dan masuk rumah sakit." kata sang inspektur berdarah Turki. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dengan enteng dan berjalan memasuki gudang, diikuti tiga orang anak buahnya. "Lain kali, kau harus bisa menentukan mana yang prioritas, Antonio. Kali ini, aku kumaafkan, tapi untuk yang berikutnya, tak ada ampun lagi."

Kenyataan bahwa Rangga adalah kekasih—bahkan statusnya sekarang sudah tunangan—merupakan rahasia besar yang disembunyikan Antonio dari rekan-rekan polisinya, termasuk atasannya sendiri. Hanya segelintir orang yang mengetahui betul mengenai hubungan sang detektif dengan sang model, yaitu dua orang sahabat kentalnya—Gilbert dan Francis—kakaknya, dan adik-adik Rangga. Oh, bertambah satu orang lagi, yaitu si pengusaha gila uang, Willem. Antonio bisa bicara agak leluasa dengan si pengusaha Belanda karena dulu, di kala mereka SMA, si pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu sering bercerita tentang kisah pengejarannya pada seorang pemuda. Entah, apakah sang pengusaha berhasil mendapatkan lelaki yang ia kejar atau tidak. Yang Antonio tahu, Willem juga sama dengannya. Tak ada yang perlu ditutupi.

"Iya, iya." ucap Antonio sambil tertawa pelan. Ia lalu mengambil sarung tangan karet dari saku celananya dan memakainya. "Hm... Mungkin, kita bisa menuju ke mayatnya sekarang?"

"Kau saja sendiri." gerutu Gilbert. Wajahnya tampak pucat, sepertinya menahan mual. "Aku baru memuntahkan makan malamku di pojok jalan sana... Sangat tidak _awesome_..."

"Kondisinya sama saja seperti kondisi Elizabeth Herdevary: tubuh terpotong dua, luka di sekujur tubuh, mulut dirobek sampai telinga ke telinga, dan ada tanda pemerkosaan." kata Sadiq tenang. Ia membacakan dengan gamblang hasil pemeriksaan, tak mempedulikan raut tak senang Francis dan Gilbert. "Korban adalah seorang aktris yang cukup sering memainkan peran antagonis dan dikenal dengan mana Elizabeth Mona sebagai nama panggungnya. Nama aslinya adalah Mona Bouquier."

"Bouquier?" ulang Antonio penasaran. Nama yang cukup unik dan jarang dimiliki oleh orang lain. "Orang Prancis?" tanyanya sambil mengerling Francis. Entah kenapa, raut wajah si polisi pirang keturunan Prancis itu tampak lebih tegang dibandingkan dengan Gilbert. Bukan sekedar tegang, tapi juga ada sedikit... kesedihan?

"Bukan. Korban berasal dari Monako. Dia memulai karir sebagai model dan sekarang menjadi aktris." sahut Gilbert. Sang polisi berambut putih salju tampak menyikut Francis secara sembunyi-sembunyi dan menggeramkan kata-kata tak jelas pada sang polisi pirang.

Antonio mengangkat kedua alis matanya, merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap dua sahabatnya ini. Ia tak bisa menangkap apa-apa dari atasannya, mengingat sifat Sadiq yang ceria dan misterius. Melihat terlalu banyak emosi meluap di wajah Francis—bahkan pemuda ini tampak sangat _shock _dan kecewa—Antonio jadi semakin curiga. Pasti ada sesuatu yang tak beres.

Memutuskan kalau ia tak akan bisa menemukan jawabannya di luar gudang, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan masuk dan memeriksa mayat sendirian. Sang polisi bermata hijau itu melangkah hati-hati, takut menginjak barang bukti, sampai akhirnya ia sampai di posisi mayat tergeletak. Bau menyengat menyambut indera penciumannya, membuat Antonio sempat ragu untuk semakin mendekat.

Udara di dalam gudang memang didominasi oleh bau busuk mayat, tapi hidung Antonio masih bisa menangkap bau lain yang cukup familiar. Samar dan tidak menyengat seperti bau si mayat...

"Menemukan sesuatu, Antonio?" tanya Gilbert. Pemuda bermata rubi itu menghampiri Antonio. Ia sempat melirik sedikit ke arah korban dan segera mengalihkan perhatiannya, enggan melihat pemandangan mengerikan itu.

"Aku mencium sesuatu yang lain, Gilbert..." gumam Antonio. Hidungnya masih mengendus-endus, berusaha mengenali bau yang menggelitik. Bau wangi yang benar-benar kontras dengan bau mayat. Ia lalu menoleh dan menatap Gilbert. Kedua alisnya bertautan. "Kau tahu bau apa ini?"

Gilbert mengendus sekali, berjengit saat bau tajam mayat menusuk hidungnya. Tapi, sang detektif mengangguk pelan saat menghirup aroma wangi yang sama dengan Antonio. "Ya. Parfum, kan? Lavender. Parfum yang sama seperti yang dikenakan Francis setiap hari."

"Hebat sekali parfum Francis bisa memenuhi ruangan seperti ini..."

"Um... Kau belum tahu ini karena terlambat, jadi lebih baik kuberitahu sekarang saja." Gilbert terbatuk-batuk sebentar sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya pada Antonio dan berbisik pelan, "Korban memakai parfum yang sama dengan Francis. Aroma lavender yang sama dan dari merk yang sama."

Antonio terperanjat saat mendengar berita ini. Parfum yang sama? Apa jangan-jangan...

"Kau jangan salah sangka dulu, Antonio." kata Gilbert terburu-buru, khawatir teman detektifnya sudah mengambil konklusi terlalu jauh ke depan. "Kau ingat cerita Francis dimana ia bertemu dengan seorang perempuan cantik berkepang? Perempuan yang waktu itu masih mengawali karir sebagai model? Kau harusnya tahu, karena aku dan Francis bisa masuk ke pesta tertutup model-model itu karena diajak olehmu. Berhubung Rangga dan Lovino ada di pesta itu, kita berdua jadi terpaksa datang.

"Nah, di pesta itu, Francis bertemu dengannya; Mona Bouquier. Namanya sudah berganti menjadi Elizabeth Mona demi mendongkrak popularitasnya. Francis—si _playboy _satu itu—berusaha mendekati Mona dan pendekatannya cukup serius. Sayang, tak ada balasan sama sekali dari Mona.

"Awalnya Francis mengira perempuan ini tidak tertarik padanya, tapi ternyata tidak. Mona sering mengirimkan parfum kepada Francis dengan nama anonim. Kau tahu, kan? Parfum lavender yang selalu dipakai Francis itu ternyata berasal dari Mona."

"Darimana kalian tahu kalau itu parfum yang sama?" tanya Antonio, keningnya berkerenyit penasaran. "Kalau cuma berpatokan pada wangi lavender, bukannya semua merk parfum punya wangi jenis itu, ya?"

Gilbert mengerang pelan dan memutar bola matanya, kesal dengan pertanyaan sahabatnya. Ia lalu menggamit lengan Antonio dan menyeret sang detektif Spanyol ke tumpukan peti kemas tak jauh dari korban. Di atas sana ada sebuah botol kecil dari kaca. Bentuknya begitu unik dan menarik. Botol parfum.

"Hoo... Pantas saja kalian bisa tahu kalau merknya sama persis dengan yang sering dipakai Francis." gumam Antonio sambil mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Sang detektif bermata zamrud itu lalu mengambil botol kaca tersebut, memperhatikannya dengan seksama dan menyadari bahwa isinya sudah habis. "Ke mana isinya?"

"Sepertinya sengaja dituangkan oleh sang pelaku di sekujur tubuh korban." sahut Gilbert. Ia menunjuk sosok seorang perempuan muda dengan rambut dikepang dua yang terpotong. "Forensik masih harus melakukan penelitian lagi, tapi kalau diendus, sumber baunya berasal dari mayat itu. Dan kalau kau bertanya apakah ada sidik jari, jawabannya nihil. Tak ada sidik jari yang melekat di parfum itu, kecuali sidik jari korban. Kesimpulan sementara, parfum itu milik korban."

"Jadi, Francis baru tahu sekarang mengenai siapa sang pengirim parfum?" Tebakan Antonio mendapat satu anggukan dari Gilbert sebagai jawaban. "Oh... Pantas saja dia tampak depresi begitu. Perempuan yang sedang ia kejar tewas mengenaskan begini..."

Gilbert mendengus pelan. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada lalu berkata, "Entah, ya. Rasanya ia bukan tipe orang yang akan menangisi kepergian seorang wanita. Kau tahu Francis, kan? _Playboy _yang dengan mudahnya mengumbar kata-kata manis kepada seorang wanita cantik dan langsung meninggalkan yang lama saat menemukan wanita cantik yang baru. Francis sendiri tampak bersemangat mengejar Mona hanya karena perempuan ini bersikap dingin, berbeda dengan perempuan lain yang langsung terpikat oleh omongan romantis Francis. Paling, sekarang dia hanya _shock _dan besok sudah bersikap seperti biasanya."

Benar kata Gilbert. Sosok polisi berambut pirang dikuncir dengan nama Francis Bonnefoy memang terkenal dengan lidah lentur yang lihai merangkai kata romantis. Tanpa beban, sang pemuda Prancis akan mengumbar kata manis dan pujian kepada wanita-wanita cantik yang ia temui sampai mereka luluh. Namun ketika sang polisi menemukan tantangan baru, tanpa ragu ia akan meninggalkan yang lama dan beralih pada yang baru. Pola sederhana yang mudah ditebak oleh Gilbert maupun Antonio.

"Kalian menemukan sesuatu?" seru Sadiq Adnan, sang inspektur divisi pembunuhan NYPD dari depan pintu gerbang. Sosoknya yang tinggi tegap berdiri seorang diri di sana tanpa kehadiran Francis. Sepertinya sang polisi forensik sudah kembali bekerja mencari barang bukti, menyusuri TKP. "Kalau sudah, segera ke sini dan kita lanjutkan penyelidikan yang tadi!"

"Memangnya ada apa di pintu depan?" tanya Antonio bingung. Ia berjalan berdampingan dengan Gilbert menuju tempat Inspektur Sadiq berdiri.

"Makanya, lain kali kalau ada panggilan tugas jangan telat." keluh Gilbert. Ia lalu melanjutkan, "Berbeda dengan mayat yang ditemukan di Central Park tadi pagi, serta Black Dahlia beberapa tahun lalu. Kali ini, pelakunya melakukan sedikit kesalahan."

"Apa? Meninggalkan barang milik korban? Si parfum itu?"

"Bukan. Pelaku meninggalkan setitik noda darah di depan gudang."

* * *

><p>Terkutuk musim dingin New York yang menusuk tulang, membuat Antonio enggan mengangkat pantat dari tempat tidurnya yang hangat. Sang detektif bahkan menarik selimutnya makin ke atas, menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan bergulung semakin erat dalam balutan kehangatan, tak peduli dengan sinar matahari yang mulai merayap masuk ke kamarnya.<p>

Brengseknya, jam weker memutuskan untuk meraung ganas, menyentakkan sang detektif dari tidur singkatnya.

Lebih kaget lagi saat mata zamrud itu membaca waktu yang tertera pada jam tersebut. Deretan angka tersebut seolah berteriak nyaring, mengejek sang detektif yang sudah terlambat ke kantor. Ya. Terlambat. Ia bahkan tak sempat sarapan demi mengejar waktu.

Makanya, sekarang Antonio mengantri di _coffee shop _ini. Matanya berkali-kali melirik jam tangan yang tersemat di pergelangan tangannya lalu berpindah ke antrian panjang di depannya. Tinggal dua orang lagi sebelum dia, tapi si nenek tua yang memesan begitu lama; membaca pelan-pelan menu dibantu oleh sang pegawai kafe yang sepertinya hampir habis sabar, sama seperti Antonio.

"Harusnya ada peraturan di New York yang melarang nenek tua seperti itu untuk memesan makanan saat _rush hour _seperti ini."

Antonio menoleh ke belakang, merasa akrab dengan suara berat dan penuh keluh kesah itu. Kedua matanya lalu membelalak lebar dan bibirnya tertarik, membentuk senyum lebar. Akhirnya, penantian panjang ini akan sedikit lebih menyenangkan.

"Hei, Willem!" sapa Antonio ceria. "Senang bisa bertemu denganmu di sini. Antrian ini mulai menyebalkan." bisik sang detektif lalu menunjuk si nenek tua yang masih belum menentukan pilihannya. Antonio menggeleng pelan sambil terkekeh.

"Ah, rupanya kau, Antonio. Kukira siapa. Pantas saja aku rasanya seperti mengenali rambut cokelat berantakan yang tak teratur itu." kata Willem datar.

"Hei! Ini bukan berantakan! Ini... Ini... Oke, aku memang tidak sempat menyisir rambut saat pergi tadi. Aku sudah terlambat untuk ke kantor..." keluh Antonio. Matanya melirik ke antrian depan dan masih saja nenek itu belum menentukan pesanannya.

Willem hanya tersenyum singkat. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku membaca surat kabar pagi ini tentang pembunuhan di gudang tua Brook Avenue. Pembunuhan yang sama dengan yang terjadi di Central Park pagi sebelumnya."

"Ah, ya. Pembunuhan itu." gumam Antonio. Dalam hati, ia kagum dengan kecepatan para jurnalis meracik berita. Baru saja pembunuhan itu terjadi tadi malam dan sekarang sudah dicetak sebagai _headline _semua koran pagi di New York. "Sebenarnya, gara-gara kasus itu aku jadi pulang larut malam dan kurang tidur. Makanya telat begini."

"Kukira kau terlambat karena menunggui pacarmu."

Sejenak, Antonio merasakan ada yang aneh pada ekspresi maupun nada suara Willem. Senyum di wajah pengusaha itu juga tampak dipaksakan dan hambar, sedih. Semuanya terjadi saat Willem menyinggung tentang Rangga. Apakah...

"Kau tahu, aku merinding saat membaca berita tentang pembunuhan tadi malam. Soalnya, siang harinya aku berada di jalanan itu."

Pikiran Antonio buyar ketika mendengar ucapan Willem. Sang detektif mengerenyitkan kening, penasaran sekaligus bingung dengan omongan sahabat masa SMA-nya ini. "Kau ada di Brook Avenue kemarin?" tanyanya.

"Ya. Sehabis dari rumah sakit itu, aku harus segera kembali ke kantor. Supaya lekas sampai, aku sengaja mengambil jalan pintas melewati Brook Avenue. Sialnya, seorang pengendara sepeda terlalu lalai dan bodoh mengendarai sepedanya nyaris menabrakku. Makanya tanganku jadi luka begini..."

Antonio melihat perban melilit tangan kiri Willem. Sepertinya lukanya cukup dalam. "Kau tidak menegur orangnya? Kau sampai luka begini pasti dia sangat ceroboh."

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Saat aku mau protes, orangnya sudah kabur." Willem menatap kesal tangannya yang berbalut perban. "Yang lebih mengesalkan lagi, kenapa harus tangan kiriku yang kena? Kalau begini, bagaimana aku bisa menulis dan bekerja?"

Roda-roda di kepala Antonio bergerak cepat, berusaha menghubungkan informasi baru ini dengan apa yang sudah dia dapat kemarin malam. Mungkinkah noda darah yang tadi malam adalah noda darah dari Willem? Lalu, seingat Antonio, kantor si laki-laki jabrik ini berlawanan arah dengan Brook Avenue. Kenapa dia lewat sana, Antonio tak mengerti. Apa jangan-jangan...

Pikiran liar sang detektif terpaksa terhenti saat petugas kafe menyapanya dengan ceria, menanyakan pesananan. Kali ini, pikiran Antonio terpusat pada roti isi dengan macam-macam pengisi dan minum yang menggelitik lidah, memancing air liur menetes. Sementara, ia lupakan sejenak kasus pembunuhan.

* * *

><p>Rangga Wicaksono berjalan perlahan-lahan ke dalam studio foto. Meskipun sudah tiga hari penuh istirahat di rumah sakit, tubuhnya masih terlalu lelah untuk kembali beraktivitas. Tapi, sebagai model profesional, ia harus memenuhi kontraknya, meskipun tubuhnya sendiri masih terasa nyeri. Lagipula, klien kali ini berasal dari <em>brand <em>besar dunia. Agensinya bisa gigit jari kalau ia menelantarkan peluang ini. Lagipula, Rangga tidak mau menyianyiakan hasil _go see_-nya. Kontrak ini dia dapatkan dengan susah payah. Tak sudi ia melewatkannya. Lagipula, rekan fotonya sekarang adalah dia.

"Rangga!"

Sang model berambut hitam ikal menoleh dan tersenyum gembira. Ia melambai riang saat melihat sosok pemuda lain berjalan—setengah berlari, sebetulnya—menuju ke arahnya. Rambutnya cokelat lurus dengan sepasang mata hazel menyorot ramah.

"Hei, Lovino!" sapa Rangga gembira. Senyum cerah terukir di wajah sang model. Untuk sementara, ia melupakan tentang tubuhnya yang masih kelelahan. "Lama kita tidak melakukan pemotretan bersama."

Lovino Vargas, seorang model berdarah Italia sudah lama menjadi teman dekat Rangga. Keduanya memulai karir bersama di bawah naungan _agency _yang sama pula. Keduanya semakin dekat saat Rangga berpacaran dengan Antonio. Bahkan sebetulnya Lovino yang membuat Rangga bertemu dengan Antonio.

Sampai sekarang, Lovino tak tahu harus menyesali perbuatannya sudah mempertemukan Rangga dengan Antonio atau malah bersyukur. Bersyukur, karena akhirnya ia bisa lepas dari Antonio yang terus mengekornya, mencoba menarik perhatian sang model Italia sejak SMA.

Atau malah menangis di pojokan karena kehilangan Antonio pada sahabatnya sendiri.

"Kudengar, kau terluka dan masuk rumah sakit, ya?" tanya Lovino. Mata hazelnya menyorot penuh kekhawatiran, memandangi dari ujung kepala sampai kaki sosok Rangga yang berdiri di depannya.

"Hanya luka gores biasa, tak perlu khawatir." sahut Rangga enteng sambil tertawa. "Aku hanya perlu dirawat tiga hari di rumah sakit. Kau sendiri ke mana? Kok, tidak menjengukku? Temanmu masuk rumah sakit dan kau malah tak datang menengok..." ucap Rangga sambil mengerutkan bibirnya, sedikit kesal.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? _Agency _brengsek itu memintaku untuk datang ke Milan, _go see _untuk Vogue. Mereka membutuhkan satu model Italia untuk _winter clothes _mereka." jawab Lovino diiringi decak kesal. Sepertinya pemuda Italia satu itu masih kesal dengan panggilan dadakan dari _agency _untuk terbang ke Milan sekitar tiga hari yang lalu.

"Kau dapat?" tanya Rangga, was-was.

"Tentu saja aku dapat!" sahut Lovino sambil menepuk dadanya, bangga dengan kehebatannya sendiri. "Aku mendapatkan lima _spread_, khusus fotoku. Nanti kutunjukkan padamu kalau sudah terbit bulan depan."

Rangga tertawa melihat antusiasme temannya. Keduanya lalu berjalan memasuki studio foto beriringan, menghiraukan kesibukan para petugas yang sedang melakukan penyesuaian _setting_ serta pencahayaan untuk _photo session _yang akan segera dimulai.

"Kau harus tahu siapa fotografer kita sekarang." desis Lovino sebal. Suaranya ia turunkan, tak ingin percakapan mereka terdengar oleh orang lain.

"Um... Aku belum tahu." gumam Rangga pelan. "Ngomong-ngomong, dari siapa kau tahu aku masuk rumah sakit?"

"Antonio." sahut Lovino singkat. "Siapa lagi yang tahu tentang kondisimu selain si _tomato bastard _itu. Cih! Si brengsek satu itu lama-lama kutendang juga! Sudah lima kali kau terluka dan masuk rumah sakit! Ini pasti karena dia yang tak bisa menjagamu! Katanya polisi! Tapi, pacarnya sendiri masih bisa terluka begini dan—"

"Kau menelepon Antonio?"

Mulut Lovino langsung terkatup saat ia mendengar bisik pelan Rangga. "Ti... Tidak. Untuk apa aku menelepon dia? Aku sudah tak ada urusan dengan si brengsek satu itu. Aku tahu tentang kau dari... dari... Gilbert! Ya, Gilbert! Aku tidak bertanya pada Antonio atau apa—"

"Kau menelepon Antonio."

Kali ini kalimat dengan rentetan kata yang sama, namun nada pengucapannya berbeda. Bukan pertanyaan seperti yang pertama, melainkan pernyataan.

Keduanya terdiam sejenak, tak tahu harus bicara apa. Awal pertemuan mereka yang semula begitu menyenangkan dan penuh tawa mendadak berubah menjadi tegang seperti ini. Dalam hati, Lovino menyesal menyebut nama Antonio dalam percakapan mereka. Meskipun Rangga dan Antonio sudah lama pacaran sementara Lovino dengan Gilbert, kadang keduanya masih merasakan sedikit rasa cemburu.

Salahkan Antonio yang dulu sempat mengejar Lovino dan mendadak jatuh cinta, _head over heel_, dengan Rangga.

"... Mungkin kita harus ke ruang ganti sekarang." gumam Lovino. Mata cokelatnya teralihkan ke tempat lain, mengembara, tanpa mau beradu dengan sepasang manik abu milik sahabatnya. "Supaya ini cepat selesai dan aku tak perlu berurusan dengan fotografer brengsek nanti."

Rangga memperhatikan Lovino yang mempercepat langkahnya. Sang model Italia berjalan meninggalkan dirinya yang masih berdiri di tengah-tengah hiruk-pikuk mempersiapkan _setting _foto. Mata abu-abunya menatap datar sosok sahabatnya itu yang semakin menjauh. Sang model mendesah dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyusul Lovino ke ruang ganti. Tak ada guna juga ia berdiri, bengong di luar seperti ini. Pekerjaannya tak akan cepat selesai kalau ia mematung saja.

Rangga berjalan menyusuri ruang belakang dari studio foto. Sisi lain dari studio foto ini sepi dan jarang dilewati orang. Bahkan Rangga belum bertemu siapa-siapa sejak ia berbelok dan sang model tak terlalu ambil pusing. Pikirannya sedang kosong dan ia tak terlalu peduli dengan kondisi sekitar, membuatnya buta akan sepasang mata yang menatap tajam bagai binatang lapar.

Saat itu, Rangga buta akan seseorang yang berjalan mendekat dengan sepasang tangan terentang. Dalam hitungan detik, sepasang tangan menarik Rangga ke sudut gelap. Tangan mengatup erat di mulut sang model, meredam jeritan yang terlambat dikeluarkan.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>: Makasih sekali lagi buat yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mereview dan mengoreksi :) Bales review buat yang nggak log in di sini aja, ya:

**UNKNOW NAME: **Boleh kok, silakan nanya sebelum dilarang~ #eh Indonesia nongol, kok. Dia sudah nongol dari chapter kemarin malahan. Dia di sini namanya Rangga :) Makasih reviewnya!

**kazendou:** Nggak kebayang itu... terlalu serem sampai nggak kebayang atau kurang seremnya banget-bangetan? O.o Wahaha! Tapi di chapter ini SpaIndo-nya cukup kentel, kan? Makasih reviewnya ya~

**lele-males-login**: Wah, ada lele! XD #ambilpenggorengan #salah Terkait Black Dahlia, itu sebetulnya maksud kami mengimplikasikan nama kasusnya, bukan pelaku ataupun korban. Nama kasusnya kalau tidak salah tetap Black Dahlia murder case atau sesuatu yang berkisar di sekitar situ :) #digoreng Anyway, makasih buat kejeliannya ya. Dan no, riset Black Dahlia ini saja sudah bikin kami harus berhadapan dengan foto-fotonya Elizabeth Short yang bikin merinding, kalau dikasih rekomendasi(?) lagi kami… #orz #lemahpencernaan Anyway, makasih reviewnya!

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! :DD


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes**: Akhirnya ini di-update jugaaaa! Buat kalian yang lama menanti, ini akhirnya kami meng-update cerita pembunuhannya~ :D Selamat membaca buat kalian semuaa~

**Disclaimer:** Karakter adalah kepunyaan Hidekazu Himaruya. Pengarang tidak punya hak milik atau mengambil untung—di luar keperluan fangirling dari—dari cerita ini.

**Warning:** AU. Pemakaian nama manusia. Pembunuhan dengan deskripsi yang sangat amat jelas. Sho-ai dan straight bertebaran. Pairing bermacam-macam bertebaran. Berdasarkan pada pembunuhan kisah nyata yang belum terpecahkan sampai sekarang.

* * *

><p>Antonio menyenderkan diri ke punggung kursi, tangannya naik dan perlahan memijat sisi kepalanya yang terasa nyeri. Sudah tiga hari ini dia lembur dengan dibahan bakari bercangkir-cangkir kopi, semua demi membaca tumpukan berkas berisi detail interogasi para tersangka. Yang sepertinya tidak habis-habisnya.<p>

Detektif berdarah Spanyol itu meraih _cup_ kertas berisi kopinya, mengerang saat mengetahui isinya hanya tinggal sekali teguk saja. Dengan ogah-ogahan dia berdiri, mengutuk Francis dan Gilbert yang malah keluyuran entah ke mana di saat seperti ini, lalu berjalan keluar menuju ke _vending machine_ khusus kopi yang terletak di ujung gang tak jauh dari ruangannya. Ditekannya tombol _expresso_. Dia masih butuh dosis ekstra kafein untuk menyelesaikan sisa berkas yang belum selesai dibacanya.

Sembari menunggu mesin itu memproses pesanannya, Antonio membiarkan benaknya berkelana. Dia harus bersyukur bahwa jumlah tersangka yang harus dianalisanya sedikit menurun dengan adanya kasus kedua—yang menyempitkan daftar tersangka ke mereka yang mempunyai hubungan dengan Elizabeth Herdevary dan Mona 'Elizabeth' Bouquier saja. Yang notabene masih cukup banyak berhubung keduanya bergelut di profesi yang sama; dunia keaktrisan.

Fakta yang entah memberikan titik terang atau justru mengaburkan penyelidikan.

Apakah pelaku hanya mengincar orang bernama 'Elizabeth' saja? Ataukah target pelaku adalah aktris secara umum dan hanya kebetulan kedua orang korban mempunyai nama berunsur 'Elizabeth'? Masih ada juga misteri darah yang tertinggal di lokasi pembunuhan kedua, yang sayang sekali masih belum bisa digunakan untuk melacak identitas pelaku dengan teknologi sekarang. Dan juga misteri parfum yang dipakai oleh baik Francis maupun sang korban kedua; sesuatu yang insting detektifnya merasakan mempunyai peranan cukup besar…

Lalu tentu saja; masih ada Willem yang kalau testimoninya benar, berarti sedang berada di tempat kejadian pada saat yang memungkinkan untuk membunuh korban. Hanya saja, dia tidak melihat apa hubungannya pengusaha tekstil dengan dunia keaktrisan…

"...tonio. Kau masih belum memutuskan juga? Cepatlah, aku juga mau minum kopi, tahu."

Sang detektif mengerjap, sadar dari lamunan siangnya. Dia menoleh dengan segera, mata hijau bertemu mata rubi sang kolega. Yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di sampingnya, berkacak pinggang tanda habis sabar.

"Kamu sudah berdiri di situ menatap kosong si mesin kopi sejak aku kembali. Dipanggil-panggil tidak menyahut. Sudah memutuskan pilihan belum? Kalau belum, aku duluan deh. Lagi butuh_ expresso_ nih."

Antonio melongo beberapa detik sebelum memakukan pandangan ke mesin kopi. Yang ternyata belum dimasuki koin. Tergopoh-gopoh ia merogoh saku, mengambil koin dan memasukkannya ke slot mesin. Menekan ulang tombol _expresso_, sang Hispanik menghela napas lega begitu suara berisik tanda mesin yang tengah bekerja menyapanya.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku... agak tenggelam dalam pemikiran tadi." Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tiga hari ini belum dikeramas, nyengir minta maaf. "Ngomong-ngomong, dari mana saja kau, Gil? Ke toilet kok lama sekali..."

Sang albino merespon dengan mengangkat alis pucatnya. Ekspresinya jelas-jelas menyiratkan keheranan. "Siapa yang bilang aku ke toilet? Aku baru saja kembali dari kantor _New York Times_. Aku kan, pamit padamu dan Francis. Masa' kamu nggak ingat, sih?"

Giliran alis cokelat itu yang naik dalam kebingungan. "Ke kantor _New York Times_? Buat apa?"

"Untuk mencari informasi. Di kasus Black Dahlia lima belas tahun yang lalu, pelakunya mengirim surat dari potongan koran berikut barang-barang pribadi korban ke agensi koran terbesar di LA. Jadi kupikir, mungkin kita bisa mendapatkan _clue_ yang _awesome_ kalau pergi ke agensi koran terbesar di tempat kita..."

Gilbert dengan penuh kesadaran menghentikan sendiri penjelasannya melihat wajah Antonio yang kosong bak anak TK dijejali pelajaran sejarah tingkat SMA.

"Ini serius Antonio. Kamu perlu tidur. Mukamu terlihat sangat tidak _awesome_ dengan kantung mata menggantung seperti itu. Dan otakmu juga agaknya mulai kacau..."

Antonio menggeleng dan mengangkat tangannya, menepis komentar dari sang albino. Menepuk-nepuk pipinya untuk memusatkan konsentrasi, mata hijau sang detektif menatap langsung mata rubi rekannya, menyiratkan hawa keseriusan baru.

"Lalu? Hasilnya bagaimana, Gil? Ada barang korban yang dikirim?"

Kalau ada barang yang dikirim, berarti itu memperkuat hubungan kedua kasus ini dengan kasus Black Dahlia lima belas tahun yang lalu. Tapi kalau tidak…

"Tidak ada! Baik korban pertama maupun kedua, tidak ada barang yang dikirim atas nama mereka!"

Itu bukan suara seorang Gilbert Beilschmidt. Nada yang penuh percaya diri, volume suara yang agak terlalu tinggi, serta raut wajah Gilbert yang dalam sepersekian detik sudah berganti ekspresi…

"… Alfred F. Jones?"

Pemuda pirang berkacamata itu melambaikan tangannya, entah sejak kapan sudah ada di belakang Gilbert, menatap lurus ke arah sang detektif berambut ikal. Cengiran agak kelewat girang menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan namun kekanak-kanakan.

"Yo. Lama juga tak bersua, Antonio!" Sapaan itu diikuti sebuah tawa renyah dan tepukan di bahu Gilbert, yang kebetulan berdiri paling dekat dengannya.

"Iya, lama tak bersua. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Detektif berdarah Spanyol itu menyapa ramah. Walaupun seorang Alfred F. Jones adalah seorang detektif free-lance yang bisa dibilang adalah 'saingan' mereka, dia tidak melihat alasan untuk tidak bersikap ramah kepadanya.

"Baik, baik! Tadi aku bertemu Gilbert di _New York Times_, ternyata kalian sedang menginvestigasi kasus yang sama denganku, ya? Kebetulan sekali! Hahahaha!"

Detektif pirang itu tergelak, menepuk bahu Gilbert keras-keras tanpa alasan jelas. Antonio mengurungkan niatnya untuk ikut tertawa begitu melihat melihat ekspresi Gilbert . Alis pucat itu bertemu di tengah dahi, ketara sekali dia sebal setengah mati.

"Jangan bercanda! Kau pikir gara-gara siapa kita diusir dari kantor _New York Times_, hah? Itu semua gara-gara kau dengan cueknya makan hamburger di depan petinggi yang tengah kita wawancarai! Mana dia Zwingli, si pemredaksi super galak itu, lagi!"

Ohh. Itu menjelaskan raut Gilbert yang kusut. Alfred, di sisi lain, hanya melambaikan tangannya dengan santai.

"_Take it easy_, eh, Gilbert? Kita 'kan, sudah mendapatkan data yang dibutuhkan. Mereka bertestimoni tidak mendapat barang kiriman. Diusir pun bukan masalah~"

"Apanya—!"

Antonio hanya bisa menghela napas sementara Gilbert mulai meneriaki Alfred yang hanya tertawa-tawa. Jemari itu naik mengelus dagunya, tenggelam dalam pemikiran.

"Jadi, tidak ada barang yang dikirim ke agensi surat kabar…" Antonio bergumam sendiri; kebiasaan yang terkadang dia adopsi karena terbukti memudahkan dirinya menyadari detail-detail kecil. "Berarti kalau direcap, sekarang kita punya dua pertimbangan. Satu, pelakunya sama dengan pelaku Black Dahlia di LA lima belas tahun yang lalu. Dan dua, pelakunya bukan orang yang sama dengan kasus asli Black Dahlia; mungkin hanya _copycat_ yang meniru cara membunuhnya saja…"

"Dan yang ketiga," Alfred menambahkan tiba-tiba, nada suaranya masih ceria sementara sebelah tangannya menahan Gilbert yang tampak tinggal segini lagi akan menonjoknya. "Terpikirkah oleh kalian kemungkinan kalau pelakunya tidak cuma satu orang?"

Antonio dan Gilbert terdiam. Hipotesa itu tak pernah terpikir sebelumnya oleh mereka. Mata zamrud dan rubi itu menatap sang American, penasaran.

"Atas dasar?"

"Korbannya sejauh ini dua orang. Bukan tidak mungkin 'kan, kalau pelakunya lebih dari satu orang?"

Antonio dan Gilbert bertukar pandang. Landasan teori yang jujur agak tidak berdasar. Tapi untuk sebuah kasus yang nyaris tidak ada titik terang, bahkan teori seabsurd ini pun tetap harus dipertimbangkan.

Gilbert sudah membuka mulut untuk berkomentar ketika Alfred mengeluarkan teriakan mendadak sehabis melihat jam sakunya, yang membuat kedua detektif polisi di depannya melonjak.

"AAAAHHH AKU LUPAAAAA! Maaf kalian berdua, aku sudah harus pergi ke Park Avenue South sekarang juga! Ada seseorang yang harus kejemput segera, dan dia bisa mendiamkanku seminggu penuh kalau aku telat barang semenit saja. _Bye_!"

Tanpa menunggu reaksi keduanya, sang detektif swasta sudah melesat keluar meninggalkan mereka. Sepeninggal sang American, Gilbert tanpa menutup-nutupi langsung menghela napas lega.

"Syukurlah, orang nggak _awesome_ satu itu sudah pergi. Aku jadi bisa bebas ngomong denganmu sekarang. Sedapat mungkin aku nggak ingin membocorkan informasi nggak perlu ke dia."

Si albino menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk memastikan mereka berdiri sendirian di koridor hanya ditemani mesin pembuat kopi, sebelum menatap Antonio intens dengan sepasang matanya yang berwarna rubi.

"Aku sempat bersembunyi di ruang kerja Francis tadi waktu menghindari si burger nggak _awesome_ itu, dan dia memberitahuku informasi tentang kondisi mayat. Cukup krusial," dia memulai dengan bisikan rendah, yang agak tidak cocok dengan suaranya yang serak-serak basah, "Ini terkait perkiraan waktu pembunuhan. Waktu kematian korban yang pertama—Elizabeth Herdevary, kalau tidak salah—memang sukar diprediksi karena kita tidak tahu sudah sejak kapan dia ditinggalkan di luar ruangan, tapi setelah tim forensik meneliti lagi interval _rigor mortis_ kedua korban, mereka menganalisa, walaupun masih samar..."

Gilbert memandangnya penuh arti. Antonio tertegun sejenak, sebelum mengangguk mengerti.

"...bahwa ada kemungkinan kalau kedua korban dibunuh pada saat yang bersamaan?"

Anggukan dari sang albino semakin mengonfirmasi deduksinya.

Bersamaan. Berarti, bisa di pagi buta di hari ditemukannya mayat Herdevary, atau bisa juga di malam sebelumnya. Semua belum bisa dipastikan sampai mereka selesai mengautopsi mayat korban kedua…

"Astaga!" jerit Gilbert keras, cukup membuat telinga Antonio yang berdiri di sampingnya berdenging. Sang detektif Hispanik melemparkan pandangan mencela ke arah sahabatnya itu yang mulai berjalan mondar-mandir seperti setrika. "Ergh. Kenapa di saat nggak _awesome_ begini…" Sang albino mengacak rambutnya, gerakan yang umum dilakukan mereka yang tengah dilema,

Antonio menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung melihat sikap sahabatnya itu. "Kau ini kenapa, Gilbert? Ada janji?" tanya sang detektif berambut cokelat.

"Sialnya, ya." Sang polisi bermata rubi itu mendongak dan melanjutkan, "Antonio, kamu tahu tidak alamatnya IMG Models? Lovino ada pemotretan hari ini, dan dia memintaku menjemputnya karena adiknya yang biasanya menjemput trauma keluar rumah setelah menemukan mayat tiga hari yang lalu…"

"Tentu. Mau kuantar? Kamu baru kali ini ke sana, kan? Aku sudah beberapa kali mengantar-jemput Rangga ke sana. Tempatnya di Park Avenue South, cukup jauh tapi kalau pakai mobil…"

"…Park Avenue South?"

Awalnya Antonio tidak mengerti mengapa alis Gilbert bertautan. Atau mengapa si albino mendadak _facepalm_, menggerutu soal betapa sempitnya sebuah negara bagian. Sampai ia menyadari bahwa itu adalah alamat yang sama dengan yang beberapa menit lalu diucapkan cepat-cepat oleh seorang detektif pirang. Alamat tempat para kekasih mereka akan melakukan pemotretan.

Kebetulan?

Yang jelas, kedua detektif itu segera melesat keluar menuju parkiran, cangkir _expresso_ mengepul tergeletak terlupakan.

* * *

><p><strong>Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya<strong>

**Black Dahlia © out. of. the. b0x**

* * *

><p><em>Kalian semua sampah.<em>

_Tikus tak bernyali. Kucing tak bergigi._

_Kalian pantas mati._

_Mati. Dan jangan berharap ada yang menangisi._

* * *

><p>"Hmm. <em>Feisty<em>. Kau mulai mengambil kursus bela diri?"

Raut wajah terutama mata abu-abu itu menyiratkan jelas kejijikan. Rangga menggosok-gosok bibirnya dengan punggung tangan, berusaha mati-matian melenyapkan aroma tajam teh yang tadi selama sepersekian detik memenuhi mulutnya. Hasil dipepet ke dinding dan dikulum paksa bibirnya oleh orang yang menyergapnya tiba-tiba. Yang kini berdiri beberapa langkah di depannya, wajah menyiratkan seringai bercampur ringisan—bohong kalau bilang serangan lutut di abdomen itu tidak menimbulkan sakit atau minimal nyeri beberapa hari.

"Ya. Untuk melawan laki-laki brengsek pencuri kesempatan sepertimu!" desis Rangga tak senang. Akhirnya model ini menyerah dan menurunkan tangannya. Dalam hati, ia membatin untuk meminta permen mint dari Lovino dan mengulumnya sebelum pemotretan. Rasa teh menjijikan serta liur fotografer berdarah Inggris ini terasa mengerikan di mulutnya.

Rangga yang terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri tak sadar kalau Arthur mulai mendekat dan menyentuh sikunya, hendak menarik sang model kembali dalam pelukan. Beruntung Rangga cepat tanggap dan menepis tangan Arthur.

"Mendekat selangkah saja, selangkanganmu bakal jadi korban berikutnya." Model berdarah Melayu itu memperingatkan, mulai memasang kuda-kuda. Sang penyergap hanya menyeringai makin lebar, menaikkan salah satu alisnya yang tebalnya di luar kewajaran.

Mata abu-abu itu merespon dengan menyipit berbahaya. Tangannya mengepal semakin erat dan terangkat tinggi, siap untuk menyerang. "Kuperingatkan kau, Kirkland…"

"_Yeah, yeah_. Aku mundur. Puas?" Arthur Kirkland mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah, perlahan mundur ke belakang. Namun mata hijau itu masih belum kehilangan sorot lapar. Sorot obsesif seolah dia hanya menginginkan sang model berkulit sawo matang.

Menjijikkan.

"Bagus. Bisakah kau menyingkir sekarang? Aku sudah terlambat. Kasihan Lisette kalau harus buru-buru meriasku nanti." Dia sudah bukan Rangga yang dulu. Rangga yang bisa begitu saja diintimidasi. Dia sudah bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri kini. Terimakasih pada latihan bela diri yang kini ditekuninya setiap Minggu pagi.

Seringai itu tidak memudar, tapi Arthur menyingkir juga, membuka jalan keluar dari kamar mandi pria tempat dia tadi menyeret paksa Rangga dan curi-curi mengecupnya. Mata abu-abu Rangga meliriknya dalam pandangan mencela sebelum sang model melangkah cepat menuju ruang ganti.

Kejadian ini bukan yang pertama kali.

Tadinya Rangga—dan Lovino, tempat dia mencurahkan isi hatinya—sudah sangat lega saat mendengar kabar bahwa Arthur Kirkland dipindahtugaskan ke Los Angeles, namun sayangnya kelegaan itu terbukti tidak bertahan lama. Kini fotografer itu sudah kembali, dan dia selaku model terpaksa bekerja sama dengannya lagi. Dengan orang yang membuatnya tidak nyaman baik dalam sesi pemotretan maupun kehidupan di luar pekerjaan. Untungnya, kali ini dia sudah mengantisipasi. Dia tidak akan bisa dengan begitu mudahnya lagi didominasi oleh orang yang tidak ia ingini.

"Lama sekali!" Nada judes agak tidak sabaran seorang Lovino Vargas menyambutnya begitu ia memasuki ruang ganti. Sang model berdarah Italia sudah mengenakan jaket kulit hitam kelam dengan _hoodie_ dihiasi bulu-bulu cokelat. Tiga kancing teratas sengaja dibiarkan terbuka, mengekspos _turtleneck_ hitam yang melekat erat memperlihatkan kontur dada. Dia sedang duduk menghadap salah satu cermin, menanti rambutnya selesai ditata oleh seorang gadis berambut pirang sebahu berikat bando biru. "Kau keluyuran ke mana saja? Pemotretan akan dimulai kurang dari setengah jam lagi, kau tahu?"

"Lovino, sudah kubilang jangan bergerak! Jangan salahkan aku kalau keriwilmu ini nanti terkena _spray_, ya." Sang penata rias, Bella van der Plast, menegur sang model Italia, sesaat sebelum menolehkan kepala ke arah Rangga dan menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"Rangga, kau tidak keberatan kan, kalau menunggu sebentar? Aku akan segera mengurus baju dan rambutmu begitu aku selesai di sini."

Alih-alih mengangguk dan duduk dengan patuh, model berdarah Melayu itu mengangkat alisnya. Ada yang tidak seperti biasanya…

"Mana Lisette?" Dia menanyakan gadis mungil pirang pemalu keturunan Jerman yang adalah penata riasnya. Tidak biasanya gadis yang biasanya sangat tepat waktu itu datang terlambat, apalagi lebih terlambat daripada dirinya.

"Dia agak tidak enak badan," jawab Bella singkat, memberi sentuhan terakhir pada poni Lovino dan mendecak puas, mengagumi sendiri hasil kerjanya. "Yep, di sini beres sudah. Lovino, kau boleh pergi. Rangga, ayo kemari."

Masih memandangi bayangannya di cermin mengamati setiap detail, Lovino beranjak dari kursinya, memberi tempat bagi Rangga. Bella sendiri tengah memilah-milah peralatan meriasnya; karena rambut _auburn _lurus Lovino dengan rambut cokelat gelap dan ikal Rangga jelas membutuhkan penanganan berbeda.

"Karena nyaris tidak ada waktu, kita mulai dari rambut dulu. Bajunya bisa dipakaikan nan—"

"Alis bangsat. Kau mau apa ke sini, hah?"

Baik Bella maupun Rangga menoleh seketika. Kedua sudah terbiasa dengan Lovino yang memang doyan memuntahkan sumpah serapah, namun nada berbisa dan penuh rasa tidak suka barusan sangat jarang terdengar dari mulut sang model Italia…

"Mengantar anak domba tersesat ini. Dia penata riasnya Rangga, kan?" Bersender di pintu ruangan, Arthur Kirkland menjawab santai, tampak tidak goyah dengan pandangan intimidatif ala mafia yang tengah dipakukan Lovino kepadanya. Lisette Zwingli berdiri kikuk di sebelah sang fotografer, kepala tertunduk dengan poni menutupi ekspresinya. "Aku menemukan dia meringkuk sendirian di salah satu _storage room_. Tahu pemotretan kalian sebentar lagi, langsung saja kubawa saja dia ke sini."

Bella langsung bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu, menggamit rekannya sesama penata rias. Raut khawatir tersemat di wajahnya, terutama saat ia merasakan tubuh rekannya itu gemetar. Kedua mata sang gadis muda berambut pirang itu juga bengkak, tanda telah menangis semalaman.

"Kamu yakin tidak apa-apa? Kan tadi sudah kubilang kau tidak usah memaksa datang..." Bisikan lembut dan usapan menenangkan di punggung itu hanya mendapat respon anggukan pelan dari Lisette. Melempar pandangan curiga pada Arthur, Bella menggiring Lisette memasuki ruang ganti dan mendudukkannya di salah satu kursi.

"Hei, hei. Tidak ada kata terima kasih atau apa, nih, untukku?" Alis lapis delapan itu terangkat tinggi sampai nyaris menghilang ditimpa poni, tanda jengkel jasanya tidak diakui.

"Ya, ya. _Grazie_." Lovino melambaikan tangannya seolah mengusir lalat, dengan cepat sudah mengalihkan atensinya ke gadis Jerman yang tampak menciut dan agak gemetar. "Kamu silakan cabut dengan tenang. Sudah nggak ada urusan sama kami lagi 'kan sekarang?"

Arthur Kirkland menatap sang model Italia dengan pandangan tak terbaca, sebelum raut wajahnya dihiasi seringai yang sukar ditebak artinya. "Begitu. Baiklah. Sampai ketemu kalau begitu di pemotretan nanti, Vargas. Rangga juga." Sepasang zamrud itu menatap intens si pemuda Melayu yang sengaja mengalihkan pandangan, sebelum fotografer itu meninggalkan ruangan, menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Momen ketika Arthur berbalik dan sibuk dengan perlatan fotografinya adalah momen yang dipilih Lisette Zwingli untuk meneteskan air matanya. Yang tentu saja membuat ketiga penghuni ruangan lainnya kaget seketika.

"Lisette? Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Rangga bertanya, khawatir. Penata riasnya memang biasanya tampak pemalu, tapi tidak terbayang dia mendadak menangis begini layaknya gadis patah hati. Alih-alih menjawab, Lisette membenamkan dirinya ke pelukan Bella, menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Dia lagi patah hati." Bella berbisik, nyaris tidak mengeluarkan suara sehingga Lovino dan Rangga harus membaca gerak bibirnya. Kedua model pria itu bertukar pandang, rahang terbuka dalam ekspresi cengok yang serupa.

Ahh, intuisi pria.

"Ssshh. Sudahlah, Lisette. Tidak ada yang bisa kaulakukan. Dia sudah berbahagia di sana." Bella mengusap lembut punggung rekannya, menggumamkan kata-kata penghiburan. Lovino dan Rangga saling melirik, bingung harus bereaksi apa. Akhirnya keduanya ikut membungkuk, menepuk bahu Lisette dengan kikuk.

"Masalahnya apa sebenarnya? Orang yang kausukai itu sudah ada yang punya?" Rangga bertanya hati-hati. Kepala pirang yang bergerak sedikit ke bawah itu mengafirmasi jawabannya.

"Sudahlah, Lisette. Siapa tahu, orang yang kausukai itu lebih berbahagia berada bersama siapapun yang dia cintai sekarang…" Lovino menambahkan, dengan nada yang membuat Rangga mau tidak mau menoleh dan mengerenyit ke arahnya. Dia punya perasaan Lovino tengah curhat colongan…

"T-Tapi…" Lisette bersuara untuk pertama kalinya; suaranya bahkan lebih kecil dari biasanya. Dia mengangkat wajahnya yang agak memerah, hijau bertemu hazel dan abu-abu milik Lovino dan Rangga. "Yang paling sakit adalah… sampai saat terakhir aku tidak bisa juga mengungkapkan perasaan ini kepadanya…"

Kalimat itu, ditambah tatapan penuh arti dari Bella, membuat Lovino dan Rangga disergap pemahaman tiba-tiba.

"…Apakah dia sudah meninggal? Orang yang kau suka?"

Sebuah lagi anggukan afirmatif dan ditambah sebuah bisikan cepat nyaris tak terdengar dari seorang Bella. "Tepatnya, dibunuh. Tiga hari yang lalu. Lisette sudah begini sejak menerima kabar itu."

Apapun yang diantisipasi kedua model-mendadak-tempat-curhat ini, yang jelas bukan sesuatu seserius _ini_. Tapi dipikir-pikir lagi, masuk akal bahwa hanya sesuatu seberat ini yang bisa membuat Lisette Zwingli yang mungil dan pemalu tapi tangguh ini jadi hancur dan galau berhari-hari.

"Siapa namanya?"

Sebetulnya, tidak ada gunanya mereka menanyakan hal seperti ini. Karena mendengarpun, belum tentu mereka mengenal nama orang yang disukai Lisette Zwingli, yang katanya sudah mati. Negara bagian ini 'kan, luas sekali…

"E…Elizabeth… Herdevary."

Suara panggilan seorang _crew _pemotretan terdengar dari arah lokasi pemotretan. Namun bagi Lovino dan Rangga, suara panggilan untuk segera ke _set _dan melakukan pemotretan itu seolah hanya masuk telinga kiri keluar telinga kanan. Keduanya masih berusaha memproses berita yang baru saja mereka dengar. Bukan hal yang mengejutkan, mengingat mereka sendiri yang punya hubungan intim diam-diam dengan sesama jenis—dua-duanya polisi, lagi—tapi tetap saja...

Dan lagi nama itu, 'Elizabeth Herdevary'… entah kenapa terdengar familiar…

"Vargas! Wicaksono! Kalian lama sekali, aru! Sudah lewat lima menit dari jadwal pemotretan, aru! Dan DEMI APA, WICAKSONO, KAU BELUM GANTI BAJU? !"

* * *

><p><em>F<em>_lash!_

Kalau boleh jujur, Antonio tidak begitu menyukai berada di studio foto seperti ini. Salah satu alasan adalah dirinya yang secara esensi memang ekstrovert dan memilih bekerja _outdoor _daripada di ruangan sempit, penuh orang, dan penuh cahaya buatan seperti ini. Atas dasar itulah dia memilih pekerjaan sebagai detektif, yang ia nilai sebagai salah satu pekerjaan paling _outdoor_—perihal dia berakhir terperangkap tiga hari di kantornya hanya ditemani arsip interogasi itu jelas salah satu kesalahan _job description_ yang tidak akan sering-sering terjadi… mungkin. Semoga. _Anyway_.

_F__lash!_

Lovino baru saja menyelesaikan gilirannya—dan melempar pandangan jutek ke arahnya dan Gilbert; anak itu memang belum berubah—dan kalau informasi yang didapatnya benar, berarti sekarang giliran dia…

_F__lash!_

Dia memang tidak begitu mengerti kriteria estetika yag dijunjung dunia permodelan ini, tapi satu saja yang dia sadari… Rangga yang tengah beraksi di dunianya ini…

"Menawan sekali, model yang satu ini."

Antonio tidak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui bahwa Alfred F. Jones tengah berdiri di sebelah kanannya, entah sejak kapan. Tadi dia dan Gilbert langsung menuju studio pemotretan tanpa menoleh kiri-kanan.

"Dan lagi, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Artie sesemangat ini. Biasanya dia memang serius soal pekerjaan, tapi rasanya tidak pernah sampai seintens ini." Si pirang berkacamata itu mengelus dagunya, sementara mata safir terpaku pada sosok fotografer yang tengah mengerutkan alisnya dalam konsentrasi tinggi, sibuk mengambil gambar dalam berbagai sudut. "Atau mungkin karena dia tahu aku mau berkunjung dan menunjukkan sisi kerennya kepada aku?"

Antonio memilih untuk tidak berkomentar soal itu. Dia masih belum sepenuhnya memaafkan Arthur Kirkland, yang dulu di masa sekolah pernah menenggelamkan kapal-kapalan yang dibelinya dengan seluruh tabungannya ke empang…

Gilbert, untungnya, memilih momen itu untuk memanggil Lovino, menyelamatkan Antonio dari kewajiban merespon.

"Kerja bagus, _mein liebe_." Dalam sepersekian detik, dia menarik Lovino dan memberinya kecupan singkat di dahi. Sang model Italia langsung memerah seketika, mendorong mundur si albino dengan sikutnya dan mendesis.

"Bodoh! Ini tempat umum, _patate stupido_!"

Gilbert hanya menyeringai jahil. "Biarlah. Toh, mereka tidak mengerti kode panggilan sayang kita ini…" Dia pasti sudah meraih untuk memberi kecupan ronde kedua kalau saja Lovino tidak menginjak kakinya dengan _winter boots_ yang memang satu set dengan kostumnya hari ini.

"Kau. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Si pemuda Italia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sang Hispanik yang dari tadi hanya menonton interaksi mereka dengan cengiran lebar di pipinya.

"Aku? Tadi sebetulnya cuma mau mengantarkan Gil yang buta lokasi, tapi setelah sampai ke sini, kupikir aku mungkin akan menemui Rangga sebentar. Aku belum melihatnya tiga hari terakhir ini…"

Alis _auburn_ Lovino bertemu. "Kalau itu tujuanmu, lupakan saja. Rangga sibuk. Dia harus melembur pekerjaannya yang terlantar selama dia masuk rumah sakit. Belum lagi masalah dengan penata riasnya yang galau, patah hati gara-gara seseorang bernama Elizabeth-_something_…"

Alfred menyemburkan jus yang dia bawa dan sedang minum sembunyi-sembunyi. Gilbert terbatuk-batuk tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Cengiran Antonio lenyap dan dia mencengkeram bahu Lovino, yang membelalak kaget akan reaksi yang tidak disangka-sangka ini.

"Bisakah kau ceritakan dengan lebih rinci lagi, Lovi?"

* * *

><p><em>Tidak bisa lari. Tidak mungkin bersembunyi.<em>

_Takdir itu kejam sekali._

_Kalau dia memerintahkanmu untuk mati…_

_Sudahlah, terima saja dengan senang hati._

* * *

><p>"Nih, korban ketiga. Seorang lesbi kayaknya."<p>

Gilbert memandang foto yang diserahkan Magnus kepadanya. Sama seperti kedua korban sebelumnya, tubuhnya terbelah dua. Lengkap dengan guratan dan sayatan, bekas ikatan, dan tentu saja, 'senyuman' ekstra lebar. Ditemukan di halaman belakang sebuah toko roti, di antara kardus-kardus tempat menyimpan loyang. Ditemukan bersama sebuah album, yang kini tengah bertengger di atas mejanya. Album yang setelah diperiksa, ternyata berisi kumpulan foto Elizabeth Herdevary dalam berbagai pose dan posisi; dari yang normal seperti saat berjalan-jalan pagi, sampai yang membuat Francis bersiul—dan berakhir digetok Inspektur Sadiq—seperti saat sedang berendam di bak mandi.

Wajar sekali Magnus mengambil kesimpulan seperti tadi.

Gilbert menarik napas dan menghembuskannya keras-keras. Korban kali ini bernama Lisette Zwingli, seorang penata rias. Sama sekali tidak ada unsur 'Elizabeth' sedikit pun di dalam namanya. Satu-satunya yang mengaitkan dia dengan nama 'Elizabeth' hanyalah bukti dokumentasi bahwa dia ada hubungan—kemungkinan besar _one-sided_—dengan Elizabeth Herdevary yang adalah korban pertama pembunuhan berantai ini. Alih-alih membuat jelas, pembunuhan ketiga ini justru membuat segalanya makin samar. Motif nama 'Elizabeth' dan profesi 'aktris' sudah tidak relevan lagi. Kalau sudah begini, polisi tidak punya cara lain selain melakukan integorasi.

Lagi.

Dimulai dari saksi; orang yang pertama kali menemukan mayat Lisette Zwingli.

"Halo lagi."

Sebuah anggukan membalas sapaannya. Mata violet yang menatap tajam dari balik lindungan kacamata. Bibir yang mengatup erat, membuat tahi lalat di sudut kanan bawahnya tampak lebih jelas dari biasa. Jemari yang ia tahu tengah mengepal di balik lindungan sarung tangannya.

"Kita bertemu lagi, tuan saksi."

Bibir itu tertarik dalam senyuman intimidasi. Sungguh tepat inspektur Sadiq memilihnya untuk menangani sesi interogasi ini sementara Francis menginspeksi mayat dan Antonio menyusur TKP untuk mencari tambahan barang bukti.

"Ah. Biar aku koreksi—"

Kalau metodenya tepat, mungkin kasus ini bisa selesai lebih cepat dari yang dia kira…

"—tuan tersangka."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>Jadi, itulah dia chapter 4 dari Black Dahlia~ Gimana? Ada yang udah bisa nebak kira-kira pelakunya siapa? 8D Oiya, sebelumnya kami mau balas review anon yang masuk untuk chapter 3 kemarin, ya.

**UNKNOWN NAME: **Oya? Apakah chapter ini masih bikin penasaran? Hohoho~ Masalah siapa yang bekep si Rangga super madesu itu udah ketauan di chapter ini, ya~ :D Makasih reviewnya.

Sip! Semua review sudah dibalas! Selamat membaca chapter 4 dan kalo bersedia, silakan tinggalkan jejak di kotak review lagi, yaaa~ :D


End file.
